


Mistakes were made, but...

by Rhythm_Is_Best_Pony



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Swap sans - Freeform, dream sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhythm_Is_Best_Pony/pseuds/Rhythm_Is_Best_Pony
Summary: (Random updates..)They have known each other for a long time. They have hated each other for as long too. They fought often, they each lost and won an equal amount of times. It was a routine of theirs. Destroying Alternate Universe, fixing them, destroy, fix, again and again. There seems to be no stop. No one would dare to get in their way, no one dared to help nor did any others tried to reason with them.But can they get along?
Relationships: Romance - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something put together one night, so sorry if its bad xD
> 
> Sorry if the intro is short, but please leave a comment to tell me if you want me to continue.

Pain.

That's all he could feel. Pain all over his body. Moving was difficult. Every time he would try would feel like he was being crushed by a road roller compactor, heck even breathing was hurting him... _"Ugh... That fight was the worst one yet..."_ He thought, while trying to, at least, sit up to look where his opponent was at. To see if he was safe from more harm. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to move. Too much pain. He was also very tired from the fight that he had trouble to keep his sockets open.

But, after some more minutes, he decided to look around instead of sitting up. The place where they fought, was completely wrecked. Nothing was left unbroken and he saw that his opponent was in the same position as he was. Tired, heavily hurt and un-moving. Taking every last bit of energy he had left, he sat up, his back on a broken tree, inspecting his wounds.

Looking at his legs first, Ink saw that both of them were broken. His clothes were ripped as well, leaving some areas of his body exposed. But he didn't care, his bones were practically all cracked once or thrice and he had a single crack on his skull as well. He was dizzy, his vision starting to get foggy and when the other wake up, Ink will surely die.

Well, he won't be dead for long and will probably come back, but it will be painful and Ink preferred to avoid more pain at the moment... He looked over his foe, (Who he wish would become his friend) he was still out cold. That was good right? At least he had time for nap, right? His eyes stared to closed little by little, and since no one would answer his questions at the moment, let the darkness take him.

\--------------

_"Fucking pain..."_

_"Why did he had to show up?"_ The glitch thought, after waking up from the knock out the squid gave him. He sat up, letting his back rest on the wall of a broken building. Was it a house? It didn't mattered... The voices in his head was what mattered right now, they wouldn't stop trying to answer his question with nonsense...

**_"To annoy you!"_ **

**_"To kill you!"_ **

**_"To laugh at you!"_ **

"STOP!" He screamed, bending over a bit from the pain he felt in his ribs. Even talking was a pain... Or was it screaming? Whatever... Everything was confusing, he didn't remembered where he was, only the fight with that Squid was still fresh in his mind. Maybe because he just woke up from that said fight, but that wasn't the point...

What was the point exactly? How was Ink able to knock him out? And was he still in that pointless AU where everyone danced all the time? Or was he destroying Underlust this time?

Too many questions that he couldn't answer... But if you asked how the fight was, he could tell you everything in details. Except for how it ended, was his back turned when Ink hit him? He didn't know, but he will get his revenge.

As he thought of some ways to get back at Ink, his eyes closed slowly as he fell unconscious again.


	2. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without hesitation, he summoned his magic and send both opposites into a portal. Watching as they both wake up in an AU they've never been in before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter two, I hope you like it!! :)  
> Tell me if there's a need to change some little things! I'm not sure about this chapter :/

Deep in the nothingness of the void, many windows were opened. In those windows, many AUs were displayed as someone was watching. One of the windows was Underlust in which Error and Ink had been fighting for hours.

He shuddered as he looked intensely at the fight, but something caught his attention. While looking into the destroyer's actions and expressions, every time Error would land a hit, he saw sadness, pain, regret and... Love?

Interesting.

Truly interesting.

Could it be? Destruction and Creation joining together?

This he had to see!

Without hesitation, Gaster summoned his magic and send both opposites into a portal. Watching as they both wake up in an AU they've never been before...

\-----

Error woke up first. He looked around and stood up. _"Where the hell am i? Am i still in that AU i just destroyed?"_ He thought as he got angry everytime he would look at something that wasn't broken or completely destroyed. _"Did Ink already fixed everything while i was out?"_ After that thought, he proceeded to look for the squid, just in case. 

But Error saw that he was still out and broken. Pain was rising in his soul as he looked through the creator's wounds. He approached Ink and knelled in front of him, careful not to wake him up as he checked the wounds closer. Both legs broken, but still fixable. Error reached out to touch one of Ink's leg, to try and put it back to where it was, but froze. Haphephobia rising every second he would get close, his glitches getting worst. Out of fear, he backed away quickly. 

_"Maybe i could use my strings to fix him up?"_ He thought, but the voices wasn't in the same boat as him.

_**"Why would you help someone who hates you?"** _

_**"Why would you try and fix your mistakes for someone who won't even care?"** _

_**"Why are you even considering such a thing?"** _

_**"How could you even think that someone would love you?"** _

Staring at the ground, Error said nothing back. _"They're right..."_ He thought. _"They're always right..."_ And decided to leave the squid be. After all, even if he help him, he wouldn't care right? 

He sight and started to walk. Inspecting the environment and trying to find out where they were.

As Error left, Ink was waking up. Pain still present, but more bearable than before. He looked around and saw no sign of the Destroyer. "That's good, at least he won't try to finish me off right? Wait... Where am i?" He said out loud, "Broomie? Oh! There you are!" Taking his giant brush from beside him in his arms and hold it close. "You had me worried sick! Don't ever do that again okay?" He said still hugging the painting tool. 

"Now i can heal myself, and go back home!" He said as he swung the brush on his legs. But nothing happened? He tried again, until he realized that his magic wasn't working. He couldn't even make a portal nor could he create something useful. 

"Maybe Dream could hear me? But this isn't Underlust! Where?" He looked around. "Ruins? Okay... I think I'm forgetting something... And I can't even move! HELP!!"

"KnOcK iT oFf, SqUiD...!" Error said walking back in the room. "OuR mAgIc Is CuT oFf HeRe... So ThErE's No WaY oUt FoR eItHeR oF uS..." Cross his arms and lean on a pillar close to the door. "aNd No OnE iS gOiNg To HeLp Us... UnLeSs YoU wAnT tO gEt ToRiEl To CoMe HeRe? AnD cReAtE a NeW pRoBlEm?" He grinned.

Ink looked at him for a moment. "TORIEL!!!! HELP US!!!!"

"SHUT UP!!" Error said glitching out. "WE'RE NOT-WE'RE NOT SUP-SUPPOSED TO BE SEEN-EN YOU SCATTERED BRAIN-IN!!!!" 

Ink hold Broomie closer, almost pouting. "Why do you care? Besides, getting help is what I need, I can't walk, remember? Unless you want to help me, which i doubt!"

There it was, that pain in Error's soul again, reminding him of what he wanted, but couldn't even think about for fear of losing it. And for a small moment, Ink could swear he saw those conflicting emotions, before Error turned away. "fine... I'lL gO lOoK fOr HeLp. BuT dOn'T eXpEcT mE tO cOmE bAcK..." Panic rose in Ink's soul, the last remnant of his paint still active. He sat up quickly, holding out his hand. "Wait!! Please... Don't leave me here alone...."

"WhY sHoUlD i? If AnYtHInG, yOu'Ll HaVe A hUmAn To FaLl On YoU aNd MaKe FrIeNdS wItH yOu!" He said, mumbling the last part. "and you'll finally leave me alone..." Ink looked down at Broomie, then at his bottled paint, fake emotions still in them. "... without my paint, I'm nothing... I can't do anything... And... I don't want to be alone... I'm... scared..."

"..." Error stopped, right before he left the room. "I cAn'T tOuCh YoU... sO, i NeEd To FiNd SoMeThInG tO cArRy YoU... i'Ll Be BaCk..." Ink didn't know if he could trust him, since he couldn't see Error's face. But he hoped that he would come back. "Well... I'll be waiting then! Heh, can't really move anyway..." Again, the pain in Error's soul came back, so he rolled his eyes and left the room.   
  
Hopefully, he would find something to carry Ink around and not run into a resident. But as he walked, he found only silence. No trace of life anywhere, except for the plants that was growing. The rooms of the Ruins were pretty much the same as the Original Undertale AU, only difference was that, the colors were more grey than anything else. Or maybe he glitched the place on accident? 

After finding some kind of transportation for Ink, Error took it and went back to him. Much to Ink's surprise. "See, Broomie? I told you he would be back!" Ink smiled brightly, happy to see that Error didn't left him alone. "yOu TaLk To YoUr BrUsH?" Ink looked at Error, then Broomie. "Well, yeah! He was all I had, for a long time. I had no one around me, I was all alone, so I started talking to him. You know, to at least keep some sort of sanity?" He looked at Error, smiling a little less. "Beside, since he's not alive, I can't hurt or insult him with my words. I can talk about anything, without worrying about his feelings, or how he might be hurt in some ways because of... Well... How I think and see things. You know?" 

_"At least he doesn't hear voices..."_ Error thought, while the voices were pressuring him to leave Ink behind. 

_**"Leave him, he hates you anyway!"** _

_**"Knock him out like he did with you and finish him off!"** _

_**"Yes, he's too weak anyway!"** _

Error growl lowly, very annoyed. He wanted to say something so badly, but fear got the best of him. He shook his head a bit and threw the sleeping bag at Ink. "GeT iN-iN sO wE cA-a-An LeAvE... bY tHe WaY, tHoSe RuInS aRe CoMpLeTeLy DeSeRtEd.. I sAw No OnE aNd HeArD nOtHiNg..." Ink started to wrap his legs, before moving into the sleeping bag. "No one? Really? How about animals?" Error just shook his head. "nO... nOtHiNg BuT nOn-MoNsTeR's DuSt AnD sIlEnCe..." Ink zipped up the sleeping bag, letting Error moving him around. "Hmm... Dust and silence... And everything is weirdly grey too... Could it be an AU where no one are living?" Error adjusted the rope he attached to the bag. "HoNeStLy, I dOn'T kNoW. bUt I'm NoT wAiTtInG aRoUnD tO fInD oUt.." 

As they continued further in the ruins, Ink saw that indeed, it seemed abandoned. No trace of monsters living there, or humans. And everything felt so.. Hopeless and depressed. There was also those feelings, like memories of a time long gone, but nothing that really made him remember anything. More like... The memories of someone else, trapped in a deserted world. 


	3. Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ink still talking to no one, and Error trying to keep calm and not loose his patience, they made their way through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, chapter 3!  
> Hope you like it ^^

  
_"Alright... THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!!"_

Error thought, still walking and dragging Ink along with him, through the abandoned ruins. Every steps he was making, Ink would ask a question, making Error angrier by the second. 

"Have you seen that tree? It's huge! By the way, what's your favorite color? And favorite food? Are you a dog person or a cat person? Maybe you prefer small animals? Ho, what's your favorite season? Do you prefer night or day? How many Au's have you visited? Which one's your favorite? Have you ever tried Toriel's cooking? It's so good! And Asgore's tea too! Ho, what's your favorite color? Wait, did I already said that? Anyway, favorite song then! Woah! That tree is huge too! What do you think? Have you ever tried art? I think dancing could be good for you!"

"FoR yOuR iNFoRmAtIoN, i LiKe OuTtEr- WaIt, NO! WHY AM I EVEN-EVEN ANSWERING?!? jUsT kEe-EeP qUiEt!"

"Outertale? I like it too! It's quiet and nice, and the view is amazing! I made a lot of drawings about it! What's your favorite part of it? I like the cliff where you can see everything!!" 

"I sAiD, KEEP QUIET-ET!"

"Why? This is the perfect opportunity for us to get to know each other better, isn't it? So i was thinking, maybe asking you questions would help, so what's your favorite type of music? Wait, didn't i already asked that? Nevermind, what about T.V. show? Do you actually watch T.V.? Is there a way you can watch T.V. in the Anti-Void?"

Error sighted loudly, face palming. Just listening to his rambling was making Error's steps slower with exhaustion. His wounds were still aching and dragging Ink with him wasn't helping. Although, he decided to keep quiet from now on, seeing he couldn't make the squid shut up, working his way through the puzzles was getting painful and tiring.

With Ink still talking to no one, and Error trying to keep calm and not loose his patience, they made their way through. It took almost the whole day... Maybe? It was hard to tell really.. But once Toriel's home was in sight, they made their way in, Error taking Ink straight to the first bedroom and using all the energy he had left to put Ink in the bed. Forgetting to turn on the light.

As soon as Ink was all set, Error fell on the floor on all fours. Trying to catch his breath. "Error? Are you alright?" Ink asked, worried. 

"'M fine..." Error said, his voice was low and just hearing him talk made Ink worry even more.

"You should rest" Ink said, taking the second pillow he had and gave it to Error. "Take this, it will help! Oh! And take the blanket as well!" He said while taking the blanket from under him and giving it Error as well. "I still have the sleeping bag, so i'll be fine! Besides there's also another pillow for me!"

"WhAtEvEr..." Error said while making himself a bed with the blanket and pillow. Once he was done, he layed down on it.

\-----------------------

Darkness, pain and silence. 

Was all Error could see and feel. Not even Ink's snoring was heard.

Still trying to recover from his injuries, he fell asleep, thinking everything would be better when he woke.

He opened his eyes and saw that he was back in the Anti-Void. That was strange, did someone get him out? And what about Ink? 

He looked around the place and found himself alone, as usual. He sat down and fell in his thoughts, but the area around him started to shift. Error found himself someplace else, an AU? Maybe, but where could it be? He tried to use his magic, but nothing was happening. 

Suddenly, Ink appeared out of nowhere. 

"I told you Error... I told you never to come here. You killed so many, and ruined many lives for nothing... I hopped by asking for friendship you would stop, but you were just too stubborn.. It's sad to know you that think people would actually like you!" He said, with a wicked grin across his face. 

Error backed away a little. Ink laughed, "You really are pathetic aren't you? Backing away from me after i told the truth? You know you should just disappear, since no one likes you. They all run away everytime you show up somewhere, whether it's to destroy or not, so why don't you DIE ALREADY!!" Ink summoned his attack and launch towards Error at full force. Error dodged, not wanting to fight for once. Attack after attack, he dodged and defended himself. "HIT ME ALREADY!!" Ink screamed, sending attacks one after the other. 

"E-E-ENOU-OUGH!" Error said, finally retaliating. He landed a hit on Ink, and the creator disappeared, making the scene around him fade and change for something else. He was back in a grey-like void, alone. Then a voice was heard.

 **"Stop lying to yourself!"** It said, after laughing with a demon like voice. **"You know he's right! You're a murderer, an insane being who wants nothing more than to eradicate the whole multiverse of all useless monsters and humans! Everyone fears you, everyone despise you, you shouldn't think for a moment that you, of all beings, could have a place in this junkyard multiverse!"**

Error looked around to find out where the voice was coming from, but saw nothing. "S-s-ShU-uT uP! I-i-I hAvE-e A pLaC-pLaCe WiTh NiGhTmArE! ... do i?..." He said looking down, wondering if what he thinks is true. **"If by a place you mean being used for his plans, then yes you do! But he never truly accepted you and neither respected you! You're just a means to an end for him, you bring what he needs! As soon as you stop doing what you do, he'll dump you like a bag full of garbage!! Come on now, let the 'insanely' powerful being that you are take control, and use your true power to destroy anything and everyone that will stand in your way! Starting with that annoying creator!"**

Error thought for a moment. Sure he liked destroying and killing, but he would never eradicate the whole multiverse! There's one or two AUs that he actually likes. And being in love with the one he was supposed to hate most of all, doesn't really helps... "No... i WoN't Do It!" He said, getting ready for a fight if he had to. 

But then, more voices were beginning to speak, one after the other, some at the same time.

_ **"Monster"** _   
_ **"Murderer"** _   
_ **"Pathetic"** _   
_ **"God of destruction"** _   
_ **"No heart"** _   
_ **"Weak"** _

"STOP!" He screamed, both hands on each side of his head trying to make them stop, but they kept on and on. Spitting out insults after insults to make him do what they wanted!

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!" He screamed once more, suddenly surrounded by a mountain of bodies, pools of blood everywhere he looked, with himself covered in dust and blood. Even the air smelled like dusty blood. Right after seeing that, Error woke up, sitting up in one swift motion with a gasp and a groan of pain. Waking Ink in the process when a loud crack was heard.


	4. Staying in

"Error!?" Ink asked, sitting up the best he could. "What was that noise? Are you okay? Is one of your bones broken?"

"tHeY wErE aLrEaDy BrOkEn..." Error responded, sending a death glare towards Ink, even if it was too dark too see. 

Error stood up, painfully, and walk towards the exit, turned on the lights, and Ink saw just how bad he looked. 

"i'Ll Go SeE iF tHeRe'S aNyThInG yOu CoUlD eAt..."

As Ink's legs were starting to fuse back together, and as his cracked bones were getting better after just one night, but Error's injuries were just getting worst. He didn't look like he was healing at all, or that he actually wanted to heal himself.

"Me? What about you? I mean, you look worst than me!"

"I dOn'T nEeD tO eAt..." Error said as he opened the door and walked out. "WAIT, ERROR!!" Leaving a worried Ink that couldn't walk or help in any way. 

"He can't even stand straight..." Ink took Broomie and hugged him tight. "I know he was the one who started the fight, Broomie! But still... He's helping me when he could have just left me behind... I know it doesn't make sense, why helping me when he's always telling me how much he hates my existence?! It really doesn't make sense... But... At least, i know he have a good side!" Ink said to his brush while he layed down again, Broomie still close to him and a small pastel rainbow on his cheeks. 

Incapable of sleeping anymore, he just layed there until Error comes back. "What if he doesn't come back this time? What if he's too weak to even stay on his feet? Or maybe he got attacked by someone living here? No, that won't happen.. I mean, there's no one here.. I just wish that he will be fine... At least he let the lights on!" Smiling to himself, Ink started to inspect his wounds while Error was gone.

 _"This fucking sucks.."_ Error thought while looking through the kitchen, checking on the sink last. _"There's nothing here.. At least the water still runs..."_ He took a glass and filled it, putting it on the counter. _"Maybe there's some pain killers somewhere?"_ He walked out of the kitchen and searched the entire place. In the end, he found three bottles of pain killers, he filled two glass of water and drank one, took another blanket for Ink and more bandages but no food anywhere. _"Hope this'll do for now..."_ He thought, walking back to the room.

Throwing the blanket on Ink, he sat down beside the bed. "GeT oUt Of ThE sLeEpInG bAg.." And gave Ink the pain killers, the second glass of water and the bandages.

"Keep the bandages, you need them more than me!" Ink said, smiling to him. "... It's for your legs..." Error replied, looking away, surprisingly without any glitch in his voice. Since the lights were on, Ink could also see a bit of yellow on his cheeks. He smiled once again. "Are you sure? 'Cause i think you need it more than me!" 

Error rolled his eyes at that, and simply turned away, his back against the bed. "JuSt ShUt Up AnD tAkE tHeM.. I hEaRd ThAt ThEy'Re InFuSeD wItH mAgIc. It'Ll HeAl YoU aS sOoN aS yOu PuT iT oN." 

"You heard? Does that mean you know where we are?" Ink said while changing his bandages.

"We'Re In ThE oRiGiNaL gAsTeR's CrEaTeD vOiD..."

"Oh... Well, that explains why our magic doesn't work..." 

"hE wAs PrObAbLy ThE oNe WhO tHrEw Us In HeRe ToO..."

"But, why?"

"HoW sHoUlD i KnOw?"

"Well that's helpful..." Ink replied, pouting.

After Ink changed his bandages, there was enough left for Error. Once all his wound were wrapped up, Ink took some pain killers along with Error, who couldn't stand the pain anymore, and went back to sleep. 


	5. Attempts, Snowdin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took longer than i thought it would... Enjoy this chapter guys!! (Sorry for the wait)

As some days passed, Ink was getting worried more and more. At least now he was able to walk, but he couldn't say the same for his foe.

The wounds Error had were not healing, at all. Every time Ink would try to help, Error would reject him or yell at him for insisting. He even tried getting close to him physically to at least help him walk, but Error would panic and glitch out more. And asking questions didn't help either as Error would either stay silent or brush it off like it was no big deal.

It had been like.. 10 days? Maybe, since they were trapped there and Ink didn't know what to do. He couldn't help Error and even if he could, the Destroyer wouldn't let him. He couldn't contact anyone outside of this place and his magic was out of the question. "How am i supposed to help him? How are we gonna get out and why are we here in the first place?" Too many questions that he couldn't answer.

It was driving him nuts. At least by observing he realized some things he didn't know about Error... He seems to hear voices that Ink couldn't hear and is afraid of being close to someone physically. Also, he had a good side but didn't want to show it. Ink wondered why.

They decided to leave the Ruins, since they agreed to do so when Ink would be able to walk and made their way out.

The door of the Ruins opened, revealing the beginning of Snowdin Forest. 

They began their walk and tried to get to Snowdin town as soon as possible, well at least that was what Ink wanted. He wanted to find something to heal Error and help him. 

This time though, he decided that even if Error panic and reject him, he will not take no for an answer and will help him by force if he has to!

The walk through the forest was long and silent, Ink was worried but knew that if he was to say a word, Error would tell him to shut up and walk... So he kept quiet, maybe if he let Error fall unconscious, Ink will finally have the opportunity to help without getting yelled at... But then again, it might be a bit extreme... 

Whatever, Error will have to let him help, whether he like it or not!

Two long hours of walking, that's what it took for them to reach the town of Snowdin. Usually, it would take no more than 40 minutes or an hour, but with Error's injuries, it took more time than expected. 

Error wasn't walking straight nor was he walking at his usual pace. He also seemed to be permanently out of breath...

So, as soon as they reached Snowdin, Ink almost pushed Error to lay down on a bed in the Inn. 

"W-w-WhAt ArE yOu...!? D-DON'T TOU-TOUCH ME-E!" Error said, backing away as soon as Ink got close. 

"You obviously need some rest, and there's a bed in the Inn. So-" Ink said and was going to continue but Error cut him off...

"I-i-I dOn'T nEeD yOuR hElP NoR dO i NeEd To ReSt! LeAvE mE aLoNe!" 

Ink pouted and finally had enough. "Alright, i don't care if you get mad at me, but you **ARE** going to get some rest and you **WILL** let me help!" ink said while grabbing Error by the arm that wasn't bruised, to drag him to the Inn. 

Error crashed, his glitches blinding his vision and covering part of his body, making them practically impossible to recognize. 

Then Ink finally got him in bed at the Inn and locked him up in the room. After he did, Ink left to go search for food and more healing bandages. 

He started to search the very first place he saw, the store. He didn't search for long, fortunately for him, he found everything he needed right after opening the door. There was tons of bandages, painkillers, foods and drinks! 

He even found a bag that he took and put everything in. First though, he changed his bandages with new ones, wrapping the lasts wounds left, leaving maybe too much bandages for Error. 

Going back to Error, Ink hoped that he was still in his crashing state, so he would be able to change the small bandages that Error had and wrap the rest of his wounds. 

Fortunately for him, Error was only at 25% of his reboot, not to mention that it was going so slow that Ink thought they could be here for days. So, Ink got to work. 

He took off Error's clothes and the old used bandages, then got to work. Using a wet washcloth to clean the wounds and the dirt off the bones, from the fight they had and wrapped the clean wounds in the new and clean bandages. It was funny to Ink how every time he would touch Error's bones, the part he touched would glitch out uncontrollably. 

He took a glance at the percentage of Error's reboot, 55% completed. "Yikes, i really should finish before his reboot ends!" Ink thought out loud as he got to finish what he started.

After he was done, Error was at 98% of his reboot while Ink prepared a bit of food for the both of them and waited for Error to finish his reboot and wake up. Once he did, he was mad...

Getting out of the bed, Error started to yell at Ink. "YOU FUCKING-ING SQUID! I-I-I TOL-OLD YOU- W-w-WaIt.." Error looked at himself and saw the new bandages... And his clothes were gone. Error's face got completely yellow with embarrassment and sat back down on the bed, hiding himself completely with the blanket. "wHaT dId YoU dO wItH mY cLoThEs?" 

"Sorry.. But they needed to get washed!" Ink said, looking at a pair of glasses and ignoring Error's outburst. "Are those glasses yours? I found them in your jacket!"

"..." Error stayed silent, not wanting to give Ink one of his weakness.

"I didn't know your eyesight was bad.." Ink looked into them. "Very bad..." Blinking a bit after putting them on the night shelf. "Are you near sighted? Or far sighted?" 

"... um..." Error let the blanket fall from his face and looked away. "WiLl ThIs InFoRmAtIoN cHaNgE yOuR lIfE? oR yOu'Re JuSt LoOkInG fOr SoMeThInG tO lAuGh At Me?" 

"Laugh at you? No, i'm just curious! I know practically nothing about you, i just thought that i could ask some questions so i could know you better! Like i said back in the Ruins, this is the perfect opportunity for that!" 

"right..." Error was still looking down and away from Ink. While Ink, was trying to have answers to his questions. 

Although, seeing that Error didn't wanted to respond to him, Ink just gave him two of the Cinnamon Bunny he found at the shop along with painkillers. "Here, I found them at the shop! This should help you heal a bit!" Ink said, smiling at him softly.

"UsUaLlY, mY gLiTcHeS wOuLd HeAl Me.. So I dOn'T nEeD tO eAt. BuT hErE..." Error replied, taking the Cinnamon Bunnies and painkillers.

"Why can't it help you here?..."

"'cAuSe It NeEd PaRt Of My MaGic..."

"Ah! I see, since it's cut off here, it can't help you..."

"eXaCtLy..." Error said, using his tongue to grab the cinnamon bunnies and eat them in one go.

 _"... Eww... That was amazing!"_ Ink thought, but then smiled at Error. "... Well, at least i found something that will help!" Ink replied, happy to finally know something new about Error.

"sure..." Error replied, trying to end the conversation. But remembered something. "a-A-aNy ChAnCe I-i-I cOuLd..." He looked away, face becoming more yellow with each words. "um... G-g-GeT mY cLoThEs BaCk...?"

"Sorry, what did you said?" Ink said, after he stopped looking at Error like he had a potato for a head.

"ClOtHeS!! I. nEeD. cLoThEs!" Error replied, starting to get mad. "I'm NoT gOnNa WaLk ArOuNd LiKe ThAt!" He added, pointing at his naked body wrapped in bandages. 

"Oh! Right, of course! Pfft-Ha-Ha-Ha!" Ink said. "Wait here then! I'll bring you back your things." He stood up and walked out of the room to go get Error's clothes in the washing machine that, somehow, was working. When he opened the small door, Error's jacket, shorts and shirt were ruined... The ripped clothes were worst then before and didn't looked like what they were supposed to anymore, all thanks to the washing machine and Ink's inability to set the right settings on the thing... "Oups..." Ink looked around and decided to go search for a new outfit.

Ink came back some time later with a clean hoodie, which had the same colors as Error's old jacket but short sleeves, with new black shorts, his old scarf and socks(Which were the only two things that hadn't ripped..) "Uuhh... Your clothes are ruined, so here! I got you these instead!" He gave Error the new outfit and left the room once again to give Error some privacy. He was furious to know that his favorite hoodie was ruined, but after a few moment of trying to calm down, Error was fully dressed. So he walked out of the room. Wanting to continue their search through the odd and empty universe, to find a way to go back home. When he did though, Ink looked at him and couldn't look away for some reason..

"W-wHaT?" Error asked, wondering if something was wrong with the Squid. 

"O-oh! Nothing!" Ink said, looking away and smiling more to himself than anything else. "It looks nice on you..!" His cheekbones were turning a, faint but still visible, cute shade of rainbow. "But~!" Ink added, while turning to face Error again. "You missed something!" He said, mimicking two round circles around his eye-sockets with his fingers, as to say 'glasses'. 

"... M-m-My GlAsSeS?" Error asked.

"Yeah! You should keep them on your face instead of your pockets! I'm sure you look good with them too!" Ink said, smiling and still blushing a bit.

"..." Error said nothing and just took his glasses out of his pocket. Looking at them, he wondered if this was a good idea, but then decided to put them on anyway, blushing and looking away. "s-S-sO?" Error asked, not really waiting for an answer. 

Ink just looked at him, blushing a bit more. "wow..." He whispered, but was heard by Error anyway. (Of course he heard, this place is completely empty xD)

Wanting to just disappear, Error walked passed Ink. "L-l-LeT's JuS-jUsT kEeP gOiNg..." He said, walking down the stairs to finally get out of the Inn.

"You know, I thought you were just bad at aiming before, and acting like a sort of spider with your strings, but now that I know it's because you have bad eyes, it just makes sense!" Ink said, following Error out of the Inn.

"So? WhAt'S yOuR pOiNt?" Error asked, curiously.

"So, how long have you had bad eyesight? Seems like a bummer, it's showing a weakness to others. Is it why nobody knew about it?" Ink asked, walking with his hands behind his back.

"WhAt Do YoU tHiNk? CaN't HaVe AnYoNe UsE tHaT tO tHeIr AdVaNtAgE..." Error said, starting to get annoyed.

"Yeah, make sense, having you under control would be dangerous." Ink said, almost bumping into Error when he stopped walking. He then turned around to face Ink. "wHaT... dO yOu MeAn?" He asked.

"Well, you're crazy enough to destroy AU's with a single tug from a string, coupled with one of the others that I have fought, that's gonna be really bad!" Ink replied, looking the scenery around them, to not loose track of where they were and get lost.

"hEy! I'm NoT cRaZy!" Error said, but realized that Ink was right. "...Nevermind... WhAt'S yOuR pOiNt?" Crossing his arms, a bit angry, he looked at Ink.

Ink smiled. "I just think it's funny that I'm talking with you, even if you're my mortal enemy and that you're basically weak enough that I could just get rid of you!"

"..." Error's eyes widen a bit and got on his guards, just in case. "WhY dOn'T yOu...?

Ink snorted. "'Cause having you weak means less pain for me!"

"....." Error turned away, knowing Ink was right. His soul starting to hurt just like it happened before. He felt like Ink just stabbed him directly in the middle of it. He hated to feel that way, but thought he didn't had a choice. Ink didn't had a soul after all, he couldn't know that what he was saying was painful to others. 

So, Error decided to leave Ink behind. Not because he wanted him to stay trapped forever, but because he had to find a place to hide!   
Ink, however, didn't saw him walk away. "Wait... Was that harsh? I meant that If you're too weak to fight, then we can just talk and... Error...?" Ink looked around, but found himself alone.

Error successfully hid somewhere to try to calm down before he would break something or start crying, or both... Once he was certain that Ink wouldn't find him unless he comes out, Error sat down, his back on a wall close by, and got lost in his own thoughts while Ink started to search for his missing foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error really is acting like a smol child now is he? xD


	6. Friends?

Sitting alone after successfully hiding from Ink, Error sat on the ground, his back pressed against a wall of rock, hugging his knees close. Looking at the ground, he thought of how much suffering he brought to Ink and eventually, to the whole multiverse. Weirdly enough, he felt bad for what he did. Somehow his mental state being not so insane for this small moment. 

_"Ink is right..."_ He thought. _"I only hurt others wherever i go... Is this really who i'm supposed to be? A killer who doesn't care about the consequences of his act, hating on other's lives?"_

_**"You should kill him!"** _   
_**"You are weak..."** _   
_**"He's the one who's making you suffer!"** _   
_**"The Multiverse deserves to be wiped out!"** _

As he thought about his actions and tried to remember why and how he became the Destroyer, a flash of a memory long forgotten passed in his mind.

It was himself, in his own Au, his appearance was different as he looked normal. Just like any other Sans, his bones were white, wearing the same outfit as Classic Sans, seeing himself sneaking in the lizard's true lab. Taking what was left of the liquid determination and injecting it in himself. 

But why? If he had his own Au before, how did he got where he was now? He couldn't remember, instead, it gave him a headache just thinking about it... 

Somehow, out of nowhere, a weird feeling washed over him. He felt his sins crawling on his back, but couldn't figure out why. This feeling, it was Guilt. But why now? The only time he felt this way, was when he had to fight and hurt Ink! Why did he felt this way now? 

This was getting strange, and Error started to ask himself so many questions that he or anybody could answer.. He hated this.. Nothing made sense and he was getting sick of all this mystery. Tears started to fall as he tried to relax and calm down. But he couldn't... Silently, he cried, knowing that he was probably the one who ruined everything and doomed himself to kill and destroy. Failing to hear what was going on behind the wall his back was pressed against...

\-------------------------

He looked around him, seeing nothing but the grey walls of this world, Waterfall was very close to where they were, but Ink couldn't keep walking forward yet.

He had to find Error.

"ERROR!?" He screamed, almost walking in circles, looking everywhere he could.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget what happened. Although, he thought Error was being childish for hiding, he still wanted to apologize. Telling someone who you're supposed to befriend that you're better off with them being hurt and harmless isn't really being nice. 

As Ink continue to search, he started to talk to Broomie, so he wouldn't feel lonely while looking for Error. 

"Do you think Error got hurt by what i said?" Ink started. "I didn't mean to be hurtful, i just wanted us to have a chat, you know?" He added, knowing his painting tool couldn't talk, but still continued anyway. 

"I mean, i guess i should have thought about what i wanted to say instead of saying something mean..." Ink sighed and sat down, his back against a wall. "Although, i wonder why he got hurt by that... Doesn't he hate me? Then again..." Not knowing that on the other side of that wall was the Glitch he was searching... "He act like he wants company, but when he get it he just push everyone away so he could be alone?" 

"I wish he would open up though." Ink added, taking his brush in his hands, hugging it close. "It's not good for him to be so distant.. What do you think Broomie?" After a small silence, Ink sighed again. "I wish he would talk to me..." He whispered, when a small shuffle sound was heard behind him.

Upon hearing this faint but reassuring sound, Ink smiled, an idea coming to his mind. He knocked on the wall behind him, saying at the same time "Knock, Knock!!" Awaiting an answer afterwards.

"..." He heard nothing but a faint sigh, so Ink tried again, knocking on the wall, this time, insisting on his words while still keeping his voice nice and reassuring. "Knock, Knock!!"

This time though, he heard a faint and uninterested "WhO's ThErE...?"

Ink smiled and carried on his joke. "Mustache!"

".... MuStAcHe WhO...?" Ink heard. It seemed he had a bit more interest in the joke than before.

His smile got wider. "I mustache you a question, but i'll shave it for later!"

He waited for a moment(like a second or two) and heard a small bit of laughter coming from behind the wall. Then, silence...

Ink decided to speak again, this time with genuine worry in his voice. "Are you alright, Error?" When he heard nothing back, he tried again. "I don't remember what i said, but i'm sorry if it hurted you... I didn't meant to..."

"It WaSn'T yOu..." Error lied. "I jUsT..." While Ink waited patiently for Error to continue, the glitch decided to half lie and finally open up to Ink, but not completely. "i'Ve BeEn HaViNg ThOsE wEiRd FlAsHbAcKs..."

Ink turned his head towards the wall, confused but curious. "Flashbacks? About what?" He asked, unsure if he would get an answer.

"I sAw AnOtHeR sAnS, nOtHiNg SpEcIaL aBoUt HiM.. hE lOoKeD jUsT lIkE cLaSsIc.. AnD.. He WaS sTeAlInG sOmEtHiNg..."

"Stealing what?" Ink raised an eyebrow.

"It LoOkEd LiKe.. LiQuId DeTeRmInAtIoN..."

Ink looked on his scarf, this sounded familiar to him somehow... when he finally found what he was searching for, Ink's ink heart dropped, was he talking about what Geno did to defeat his human? How could Error have flashbacks of this?? Unsure, he asked another question. "And... Did you saw what he did with it...? If not... Do you have an idea of why he did it?"

"i'M nOt SuRe... ThE fLaShBaCkS aLwAyS sToPs EvErYtImE hE wAs GoInG tO dO sOmEtHiNg WiTh It..."

"I see..." Ink looked at the ground a little bit, then back up again, smiling softly "Well... I want you to know that... I'm here for you. If you need to talk, I'll be glad to listen. I might not remember everything, but you could repeat and just... let me help you, every time you need it... okay?"

"…. You... Want to help me?" Error turned towards the wall, waiting for Ink to respond, hope rising in his soul for the first time in decades. His voice wasn't even glitching, which surprised him as well.

"I do..." Ink placed the back of his head on the wall "For... For as long as I can remember... I've been alone... And it sucks... So... I want to be there for you, just like I would have want someone to be there for me... you know?"

"funny... I've always been alone too..." Error smiled to himself, knowing that finally someone understood him.

Ink smiled a little "Well... maybe we can be alone together?"

Error thought for a moment, then stood up and walked out of his hiding spot to face him "I..." He looked down, a bit, embarrassed "I'd like that..." He smiled and blushed a bit.

Ink smiled, feeling himself blushing a bit too "Me too..." 

"S-sO.. Umm..." Error tried to say something, looking everywhere but Ink "H-hOw AbOuT wE.. w-We Do WhAt YoU wAnTeD fRoM tHe BeGiNnInG?"

Ink smiled, but then seemed lost "... I forgot..." He looked sheepishly at Error "Mind... Reminding me...?"

Error smiled a genuine smile for the first time "fRiEnDs?" Extending his hand for Ink to take it.

Ink took a moment to register if he heard correctly, then smile brightly, taking his hand "Yes! Let's be friends!!" But Error glitched uncontrollably from the sudden contact and eventually, crashed.


	7. Waterfall

But Error crashed from the sudden contact.

"Ho!" Ink said, letting go of his hand "Crap..." He looked around, then just made him sit down, before doing the same and waiting for his reboot to start and finish.

When his reboot was over, Error shook his head, a bit dizzy "S-sOrRy... I fOrGoT i HaTeD tHaT..." Then he looked away, embarrassed.

Ink smiled "It's okay, I forget everything all the time!"

Error smiled again and sighed "sO... wHaT dO wE dO nOw?"

"Well..." Ink sighed as well "I don't know... We can't use our magic, we can't reach anyone..."

"HaVe YoU tRiEd AsKiNg FoR dReAm In YoUr SlEeP? mAyBe YoU cAn ReAcH hIm LiKe ThIs?"

Ink thought about it for a moment. "No i haven't... But i don't think i can..."

"WeLl... IsN't It WoRtH a TrY?" Error replied, thinking that maybe he could reach for Nightmare while Ink reached for Dream. They both looked at each other, nodding at the same time, lied down and tried to sleep. Which wasn't really hard considering the fact that they were both exhausted... 

\------------------

Meanwhile...

A portal opened to Underswap, a skeleton coming through. He searched the entire Multiverse, but saw no sign of his dear friend in sight. He was getting worried more and more, it was not like Ink to vanish like this. Especially not for THIS long... Did Error kill him? Was he stuck somewhere with no way out? He didn't know, but he was determined to find Ink no matter what. If he didn't, the whole Multiverse might burn at Nightmare's feet...

He was still thinking of ways to find Ink when another skeleton, another Sans, called is name, snapping him out of his thoughts. "HELLO DREAM!! HOW ARE YOU? DID YOU FIND HIM? WHAT'S GOING ON?" He smiled sadly "Hey Blue.. No, i found nothing... It's like, he vanished without a trace, i don't know where he could be..."

"THIS IS ALARMING..." Blue thought for a moment "BUT DON'T WORRY, I'M SURE INK WILL BE ALRIGHT! HE HAS BEEN IN WORST SITUATIONS BEFORE!"

"I guess..." Dream answered, still worried. "DON'T GUESS, YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE! INK IS BETTER THAN THIS, HE WOULD NEVER GET HIMSELF BE CAPTURED THAT EASILY!!" Blue smiled, trying to comfort his friend as best he could.

Suddenly, Dream felt someone calling for him. He turned to Blue "Sorry i gotta go! I'll come back later okay?" But Blue didn't have any time to respond as Dream was already gone.

However, the source of the call vanished. As if, something or someone was cutting off any ways of communication. Leaving Dream in the dream realm all alone...

\------------------

Back in the deepest part of the Void, Gaster stood, pleased with what he managed to accomplished. Finally Creation and Destruction were getting along!

But, the old scientist wasn't satisfied just yet. 

Cutting the dream realm from his created Void, so the other versions of his son wouldn't be able to escape the fate they were bound to have.

As they always said, opposites attracts!

\----------------------

As Ink was asleep, Error was still wide awake. He had been 'sleeping'(Crashing) earlier after all. He sighed, not sure of what to do while the squid was getting some rest and, hopefully, getting help as well. His wounds, still recovering, were now burning.  
  


He didn't know why they were here nor did he know why Gaster decided to trap them there either, but it was getting on his nerves.

Error sat up, looking around. Trying not to think about the weird visions he saw. But he fell in his thoughts anyway, trying to find answers he was probably not going to get...

As Ink was snoring softly, Error started to glitch out from those thoughts. _"Why did it felt so... Familiar?"_ He thought, as another flashback passed...

The same one as before. Error closed his eyes and decided to concentrate on this flashback and this time, felt some kind of strong connection to it, as if he was actually the one stealing the determination from Alphys. But then, he saw another part of the flashback he never saw before.

He was in the save screen. Where Geno Sans was staying and couldn't leave. _"Why am i seeing this?"_ Error thought, starting to get more and more confused. _"Am i connected to Geno somehow? Or am i..."_ Error shook his head _"No, i can't be him... I mean he's still in the save screen, if i was him, how could he still be there? Right?"_

Error got more and more confused and thought that he should tell Ink about it when he woke. Or should he keep it to himself? Probably not a good idea... _"What should i do?"_ He thought, letting out an exasperated sigh. As the flashback ended, he opened his eyes and suddenly, Error's glitches had came to a stop. No static sound was heard, even the ' _Error_ ' words around him stopped flashing, heck they even stopped appearing! _"This is new..."_ Error thought, looking at himself not knowing how long these changes would last. 

He sighed again, looking back at Ink, who was still asleep, and smiled. Ink was on his back, his left arm above his head, his right arm on his stomach, his mouth wide open curved into a smile as he was deep into the dream realm. Error looked away, a yellow blush plastering his cheekbones. _"I'm such an idiot..."_ He thought, hiding his face in his dark blue scarf.

**_"You're such a confused mess, you mean!"_ **

Error huffed at that, the voices strangely quiet. Actually, they haven't been trying to make him do anything for a while now.. Usually they would always talk, never stopping even for a second. Not even when Error wanted to go to sleep, he just had to deal with it. But now... 

None of them would speak and Error was finally able to hear all the sounds around him. The rushing water falling down called a waterfall, the small breeze passing through the echo flowers, the trees and the grass, the rivers following their paths, everything he have never been able to hear. It was so relaxing. _"Wow, Gaster really did put everything he remembered in this AU."_ Error thought.

In all his years, Error never thought he would be able to feel so relaxed outside of his Anti-Void or Outertale. He was surprised, relaxed and for the first time in forever, let his guards down, layed back down and fell asleep.

\-----------------------------

After many fruitless attempts at trying to ask for his friend's help(And taking advantage of the situation to take a good nap), Ink woke up.

But he couldn't move?

Ink opened his eyes to see who, or what, was preventing him to move. He looked down and almost busted out laughing, looking away.

The Destroyer, Error, was cuddling the Creator, Ink, in his sleep! Ink was practically dying of laughter inside, while Error was still sleeping.

After some minutes, Ink calmed down and looked back at the Destroyer. He had both his arms around Ink's torso, hugging him like he was some kind of stuffed bear, one of his leg was almost tangled with both of Ink's legs, his head was resting on Ink's shoulder and his glasses was still on his face, but almost falling off. _"He look so peaceful."_ Ink thought, a small pastel rainbow appearing on his cheekbones.

Without even thinking, Ink freed his arms, careful not to wake up Error, and hugged the Destroyer back, smiling. Ink closed his eyes and sighed, strangely happy. _"Weird... I've never felt like this when i was with Dream, even with my paint... Never thought i would enjoy being this close to Error... This is actually kinda nice!"_ Ink thought, the rainbow on his cheeks getting darker as he relaxed instantly.

This was the best moment since they got trapped for Ink and he wished it could last longer. Unfortunately, Error woke up. Ink waited for Error to move before letting go, but when Error realized the position they were in, he let go, backed away almost a 1 000 feet while screaming and his face was completely yellow from embarrassment. In his drastic movement, Error's glasses fell on the floor beside Ink.

"Pffff-ahahaha!!" Ink laughed, as Error was now far away from him, panting.

Already knowing the answer, Error asked the question anyway, looking away still embarrassed "W-w-WhY aRe YoU lAuGhInG?"

Ink calmed down and answered without thinking "Well, first of all, i didn't know you were cuddly when asleep, your reactions are just so explosives it's amazingly funny and i didn't know you could blush like that! I've never seen you like this before!" Taking Error's glasses in his hand, Ink stood up, still smiling.

Error hid under his hood and scarf, wishing he could just disappear. "Although, i think it was kinda nice!" Ink added, making Error looked back at him with a surprised expression. "Don't worry though, i know it wasn't intentional." Ink said, walking towards Error. He stopped in front of the Destroyer and knel down, handing him his glasses. "I do that too sometimes, with Broomie, but i still do! You shouldn't be embarrassed for something you can't control." Ink added again, smiling at him.

Error took back his glasses, hesitantly and put them back on. "Oh.. ok..." he replied, looking at the ground again, feeling a bit relieved.

After some calming down on Error's part, they both started to walk again.

"sO... d-DiD yOu-YoU sEe DrEaM?" Error asked, still not looking at Ink.

"Nope! I guess something cut off all communications.." Ink replied.

"aT lEaSt YoU tRiEd..." Error said, almost in a whisper.

"Yeah..."

They walked for some time in silence, Error not daring to look at the Creator and Ink not knowing what to say.

After a few seconds of thinking, Ink tried to speak with Error "Sooo... Hm... Ho! How's your wounds?" He asked.

"aChInG... a LoT..."

"Ho... Hm..." Looking at his scarf, Ink had an idea "Ha! I can make something that could help, we just need to go to Waterfall!"

Error finally looked at Ink "... wE aRe In WaTeRfAlL..."

"Huh!?" Ink looked around and almost facepalmed "... Feather-brain!" He mumbled.

Error tried not to laugh "wHeRe In WaTeRfAlL dO yOu NeEd To Go?" He asked, still smiling and looking around.

"Well..." Ink started looking again at his scarf. "We need to go near the Temmie village, and also near the end of Waterfall, everything should be there! .... I think"

Error looked back at Ink a bit confused. "FoR wHaT eXaCtLy?" He asked.

"Plants! Mixed together to help soothe and heal your wounds!" Ink said, enthusiastic.

"ReAlLy?" Error asked again, intrigued. But before Ink could even answer, Error added "CaLl Me StUpId BuT i DiDn'T kNoW pLaNtS cOuLd Do ThAt..."

"I didn't know either! It's Dream who showed me that!"

"Oh.. umm... By ThE wAy YoU dOn'T hAvE tO hElP mE..."

Ink looked at him "Why not? Besides, I want to, after everything you've done for me.." Blushing a bit, Ink smiled.

Error blushed, looking back at Ink "W-wHaT? i DiDn'T dO tHaT mUcH!"

"You could have just left me to rot, but you didn't. You went out of your comfort zone, just to help me." Ink smiled sweetly "I think it's a lot..."

Error blushed again, his voice not glitching again and looked down "it's nothing really, besides i couldn't just leave.. I mean you're the only one who actually doesn't fear me and wants me around.. and i...."

Ink smiled again, looking away "You're the only one who understands... We're both without world, living in the anti-void... well, our versions of it anyway... We're... very much the same, in some ways..."

"I guess you're right..." Error smiled, happy that Ink didn't ask for what he was going to say. Ink smiled again too. They passed through all the rooms before they could reach the Temmie Village continuing to search for the plants, Ink almost falling once or twice.

"YoU sHoUlD bE mOrE cArEfUlL yOu KnOw!" Looking at Ink trying to get a plant and not fall off a cliff in the process.

"I know.. But I need this one!" Ink grabbed it and walked back to Error "Got it!!" Ink said, showing the plant proudly.

Error smiled and they both continued towards the last plant Ink needed, at the end of waterfall.


	8. Confession and Friendly Visit

They continued to walk to their last destination for the plant, Ink asking questions that Error, now, decided to answer. Ink learned more about Error than he thought he would. Turns out, he really could hear voices, but they weren't nice.. At all. Error even told him that sometimes, if he didn't do what they asked, they screamed so loud that he ends up being in pain and he would loose consciousness from that.

Ink also learned that Error could only see when things are close to him. _"So he's nearsighted"_ Ink thought. Meaning Error couldn't see things when they were far. _"How in the world was he able to be so precise with his attacks if he couldn't see me, then?"_ That was a questions he tried to ask, but Error would brush it off like it was nothing. Ink asked more questions, hoping to know more.

And he did, Error hated water, because it would make his glitches more agitated, and tickles so he didn't like that. He liked sewing and was very good at it. He loved Outertale because of the beautiful sight of the stars there, and he was always going there to think and relax. His favorite color was navy blue, he've never heard a song before, nor did he ever slept in a bed. The first time he's ever been in one(a bed) was at the Inn, when he crashed earlier. And the first time he ever ate something was at the Inn also. And he didn't know what a party was.

Ink asked one more question, being how Error knew about the Original Gaster's created void and Error replied that Gaster himself showed him one day, but he didn't remember when or why. All he could remember was that everything was the same as Undertale and realistic too but the colors faded due to being exposed to the Void for too long.

After a few minutes of silence, Ink asked another question. This time a bit more personal. "I heard from..." Looking on his scarf to see who told him "Nightmare!" Looked back at Error, who was walking in front of Ink, his back turned "That you like someone, is that true?"

Error froze, stopping dead in his track. "I-i..." was all he could say, a blush starting to appear on his cheeks.

"Who is it?" Ink asked, smiling brightly and waiting for an answer. "Come on Glitchy, we're friends right? You can tell me!" He added.

 _"I'm gonna kill Nightmare..."_ Error thought, still enable to speak.

After a couple of minutes without a response, they continued their walk in silence. When they arrived at the last room of Waterfall, Ink picked up the last plant he needed and made their way to Hotland. Once they arrived, they got in the Lab and Ink started to make the medicine.

As soon as Error stopped walking and sat down, the pain came back more brutal than before. But he didn't make a sound, not wanting to make Ink worry and waited. After what seemed like years for Error, Ink turned to face him with the medicine ready. "Alright! Take your clothes off!" Ink said, smiling.

"W-w-WhAT???" Error said, blushing hard. "WHY WOULD I DO THAT??" He shouted.

"For your wounds, duh! I can't really apply the medicine on your clothes... besides, why are you being difficult? We have the same body, you know..." Ink said, annoyed.

"......." Error said nothing back and looked away, still blushing.

"Come on, you said you were hurting, right?"

"i'd rather do it myself..." Error whispered, still looking away.

Ink rolled his eyes and gave the bowl to Error. "Then do it, if there's some places you can't reach you can ask me!"

Error got up and walked through a door to get some privacy. He started with his lower half and applied the stuff on his aching wounds, put his clothes back on and did the same with his upper half. Unfortunately for him, there was a place on his spine, in between the shoulder blades, that was impossible for him to reach, but he didn't want to ask for Ink's help. Error was starting to consider leaving the wound to heal by itself, when Ink opened the door.

"So? How-.... Oh, you're not done..." Ink smiled "Do you need help with that?" He asked.

"... maybe..." Error said, looking at the ground.

"Pfff-hahaha!" Ink approached Error and made him turn so his back was facing Ink. Then he took a bit of medicine and applied it on Error's wound. "There! Was it so hard to ask?" Ink teased and was pushed by Error, who was glaring at him. Once everything was done, Error put the rest of his clothes back on and they continued their walk.

Their walk was silent, until Ink's curiosity kicked in again. They were now half way through Hotland, and Ink asked the questions that Error wished he wouldn't ask...

"You never answered my question earlier, who do you like? Oh! Have you ever been in a relationship? If you have with who? Do you like male or female? Not that i'm judging.. I feel like you might like someone like Nightmare.. Wait, is it Nightmare? Have you ever kissed someone? Or gone all the way? Nah, i don't think you would... Am i getting too personal?" Ink asked, now getting worried but still curious.

Error didn't answer... One question after the other, Error got more and more annoyed. Not at Ink but at the fact the he didn't want to tell him how he felt, fearing that Ink would laugh at him and tease him about it. Every question brought him more pain in his soul, knowing it would never happen from Ink's lack of soul. Error knew Ink would never love him back like he did. But he couldn't help it...

Ink's energy, his smile, his curiosity, everything about Ink made Error's soul flutter everytime they would talk, see each other or just thinking about him when he was alone. He couldn't help it, the Creator was so... Intriguing, nice and cute.

So, every question Ink asked made Error mad at himself. Until he couldn't take it anymore...

"How are you in a relationship? Do you know? Or not? Maybe you've never been in one before? If so who would you like to try it with? Oh! And-" Ink was going to ask, but Error cut him off. "SHUT UP ALREADY!!" Error said "NO, I'VE NEVER BEEN IN A RELATIONSHIP BEFORE, NO, I DON'T LIKE NIGHTMARE AND I DON'T WANT TO ELABORATE ON MY SEXUALITY WITH YOU BECAUSE I KNOW YOU'LL LAUGH AT ME FOR EVERYTHING...!"

"L-laugh at you?" Ink looked at Error, sad and worried. "Why would i laugh at you?" Ink asked, unsure.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! Okay!? I love you and i-and i hate it..." Both fell silent after Error's answer. Tears were falling down his cheek bones as he looked angrily at the Creator. After a few seconds though, his eyes went wide, realizing what he had just said, or more like what he admitted to Ink. He blushed as his hands went his mouth and turned his back on Ink, shaking.

Ink was shocked to hear this confession. Instinctively, his right hand grasped his shirt where his soul should have been. He looked at his feet, unsure if he should say something. But, he tried anyway. "Error..." He said, pausing, trying to find the right words as to not hurt Error more than he already had.

A long silence settled between the two opposites, Error's back was still facing Ink, while Ink was at a complete loss for words.

Without any glitching in his voice, Error spoke again. "I knew you couldn't love me back... I knew all along and i fell for you anyway..." He put his hood over his head and started walking again, passing beside Ink without looking at him. Ink just watched him walk and followed close behind, but was still too shocked to say anything, resulting in a long and silent walk.

When they arrived at New home, they were both tired from all the walking and both decided, without talking, to go take a nap. Error went in the kids room and closed the door behind him so Ink couldn't go with him and Ink went to the next room, the King's room, and layed down on the bed. But even though he was tired, he couldn't sleep. Thinking about what Error said to him, he felt more and more responsible for hurting Error. Even more than he thought. But now, Error's behaviors started to make sense to Ink, as he now understood why the glitch was acting the way he did whenever they happen to see each other, or fight one another.

As minutes passed by, neither of them could sleep. Error felt like such an idiot.. How could he say what he has bottled up for all those years like that? He hated himself and his own feelings, wishing he could just die or disappear and never be found again... Tears started to fall down his cheeks. How pathetic he was to cry for something so stupid. Waiting for the voices to tell him _'I told you so'_ and bashing him with more insults. But they never came. So he continued to cry, hearing his own shaky breaths and quiet sobbing.

Eventually though, Error cried himself to sleep. But Ink could not. Not capable to forget what he heard, he needed to talk to a friend. Or anyone. But who? He couldn't talk to Error and all kind of communications had been cut off... What else could he do?

After more thinking, Ink decided to try to talk to Gaster. If he was the one who trapped them here, maybe he could help? So, after a bit of hesitation, Ink called for Gaster, hoping to be heard. When he did not get a response, he left the room and started to walk around, calling for Gaster again and again, losing hope to be heard as time slowly passed.

As he rounded a corner, Ink was met with darkness. Cold. And empty. He turned around to escape it and hopefully go back, only to be met with the same cold pitch black emptiness of the Void. Fear gripped at his non-existent heart, until a presence came, warm and protective. Ink turned around, looking at the goopy and tall being that was Gaster.

"Gaster!" Ink smiled, happy to see a friendly, slightly scary, face. Gaster smiled back, taking and holding Ink's hands "How... Are... You...?"Ink instantly loses his smile, looking down "I-i... I don't know... I really don't know anymore..."

Gaster frown, knowingly "Is.... Because... Of... Error...?"Ink looked up "No! Well... Yes? I just..." He sighed "I hurted him... He confessed his feelings for me, and... I didn't do anything... And it hurted him..."Gaster nodded "Hmm... Didn't... meant.... To..."Ink answered right away "Of course not, I've never wanted to hurt him! I want to be his friend, to be there for him... I... Just want him to be happy..." Gaster hugged Ink close "Hmm... What... You... Feeling...?"Ink hugged back, but looked up at him confused "My feelings? I don't know... I was stunned, and shocked, and... I did felt something weird, but I don't know what it is..."Gaster smiled softly "Happi... ness...?"Ink looked at Gaster "Happiness...?"

Happiness... The more he thought about it, the more he blushed. As if that feeling wasn't coming from his yellow paint, but perhaps from his real feelings that he lost so long ago. It felt so natural, so real, as if it was meant to be. "Ho... I... Yes..." He smiled, releasing Gaster from the hug "Yes, it was happiness!"Gaster laughed a bit "Go... Back... Make... Understand... You..." Ink hugged him one last time, then took a few step back "I'll try my best!" He smiled to Gaster one last time "Thank you, Gaster, for always being here for everyone."Gaster smiled back "Happy... To... Help..."

Ink turned to leave, but he turned around, looking again at Gaster, only to see the tunnels of Waterfall. Smiling with a newfound confidence, he went back to Error. Or at least tried to. After getting lost 5 times, forgetting and remembering, he finally went back to him.

When he arrived, back in the empty castle, Ink walked to the door from where Error went, and knocked lightly. Hoping to get a response, but none came. So he knocked again, a little harder. But when no sound was heard still, he tried to open the door.

To his surprise, it wasn't locked and he walked in slowly. "Error..?" Ink tried, whispering. When he got no reply what so ever, he approached the glitch.

Error didn't look like he was in a peaceful sleep. In fact, he looked like he was having a nightmare. So, with a bit of hesitation, Ink reached out to him with his left hand and shook him softly. Error groaned, but was still not waking up. Ink though, noticed the blue stains on his cheeks. They were glowing? Ink got curious but decided to ask another time, right now, they needed to talk. So he shook him once again, a bit more demanding, calling his name louder than earlier.

Error finally woke up, when he saw Ink though, he jumped and backed away, as if he was scared of him. "WhAt-WhAt ArE yOu-" He started, but Ink cut him off. "We need to talk..." He said, with a serious expression and tone.


	9. Finally out

A small moment of silence settled between the two. Ink waiting for Error to give him the green light to start speaking, but Error's expression turned from a very emotionally beat up puppy, to an angry one. "N-nO wE dOn'T." He said, not wanting this heavy conversation at the moment. "LeAvE." He added.

But Ink refused. "I'm not leaving until we talk." Ink replied, his seriousness never leaving his face or tone. Error huffed, looking away while Ink was trying to find the right words to start their much needed talk. Until he just decided to say everything he ever wanted to say.

Looking at his scarf to make sure he wouldn't miss anything, he began his speech. "You know.. When we first met, i was so excited to see another Sans. But you were so different from any of them, that i just became a bit obsessed. I would always try to find out things about you... And, eventually, i realized.. We are so similar in so many ways! For starters, we both have no idea of what happened to us in the past. We both woke up in a blank space with no memories of how we got there or who we were. Only difference was that i was deprived of emotions while you had to deal with them... And we both have similar magic! We both can create and destroy if we want to... We also both transcend death! I mean, your code got corrupted and yet you're still here! And same for me, i mean, you can kill me and i'll just come back later like nothing happened!" Ink took a breath and smiled a bit "It's fascinating to me how you act or talk, how your glitches works, or what your motivation was, and still is, for destroying everything.. And i've always had that curiosity towards you. That's why, everytime i get the chance, i'd ask as many questions about you as i can to be able to know more!"

Error sighed and looked at Ink "WhAt'S yOuR pOiNt..?" He asked, wanting this conversation to end. If he was going to be rejected, might as well do it quickly... "Well.." Ink replied "I think you are an amazing person. Someone who can understand me better than anybody else in the entire multiverse. Someone who i feel like i can talk about anything without the fear of hurting others... Even if i hurted you earlier, i didn't mean it..." Ink sighed "What i'm trying to say, is that i've always felt happy seeing you, or even being with you. Call me weird but, even when we were just fighting, somehow i knew you wouldn't kill me and, in a way, i felt safe. I wasn't even scared and just though of it as a funny brawl between friends! Even if we were literally hurting each other badly..."

Error rolled his eyes, not knowing where this was going, he just waited for the Squid to get to the point. "Anyway.. As time went on, i looked through all of my sketch books and saw that i drew you in practically every pages... I didn't understood why. I mean, i knew i was curious about you but i never thought i would be drawing you everytime i opened my sketch books.. And.. After you confessed to me earlier i... I needed to talk to someone. So, i called for Gaster.." Error looked at Ink "Y-y-YoU dId?" Ink nodded "Yeah.. And he made me realized something. Everytime we talk or see each other, whether it's to spend time together or to battle, i feel happy!"

"No YoU cAn'T, yOu DoN't HaVe A sOuL!"

"Soul or no Soul, that doesn't change the way i see you." Ink said, blowing Error a raspberry.

"..... A-a-AnD... H-hOw Do YoU sEe Me..?" Error looked down at the bed.

"Before all of this, as a friend! Now... I see you as someone i could spend all my time with." Ink smiled, blushing a soft rainbow.

"W-w-WhAt Do YoU mEaN..?" Looking back at Ink, Error was surprised of that answer.

"I see you as someone close to me, very close. Someone who i can share everything with. Someone with who i can let my guards down at anytime. Someone... That i can love and be with for the rest of my life." Ink finished, still smiling and blushing. He looked at Error who crashed from the information he just got.

Ink laughed and waited patiently for Error to regain consciousness. While he was waiting, he couldn't stop looking at Error and his glowing blue stains on his cheeks. Why were they glowing? Ink did not have a clue, but he surely will ask him later.

When Error came back to reality, he looked at Ink and quickly looked away, blushing a soft yellow, making a mix of blue and yellow on his cheeks while Ink smiled at him.

They spend a whole minute in silence, until Ink decided to try getting closer. He moved and sat right beside Error, their shoulders almost touching. Error glitched out, but stayed in place. So Ink went for a hug, wrapping his arms around Error and holding him close.

After a few crashing, crying and glitching out, Error finally relaxed and hugged Ink back.

At that moment, Gaster decided that his work was done and send them back to where they were before.

In an empty and destroyed Underlust.


	10. Memories

**Time skip!!**

\----------------------------

It has been a while since they got out of Gaster's created void. Ink went back to patrolling AUs to make sure nothing happened in his absence, while Error just decided to stay in his Anti-Void.

Alone...

While Ink had friends who missed him, Error had nothing but puppets he made of all the Sanses he ever met, and silence. A home of nothingness. A never ending white hell hole that could corrupt anyone who stayed there for too long... And drives them crazy to the point of insanity. Yep! That was his home... Error liked it though, it was spacious, silent.. Very silent and- Oh who was he kidding? After spending so much time with the Squid he felt more empty and alone than ever before.

He sighed as he just fell flat on his back in the middle of place, looking up at the ceiling filled with strings and humans soul. The voices non-stop telling him what he should be doing. But, for once, Error didn't felt like destroying anything. The only two things he could think of right now was what Ink told him and the weird flashbacks he got during their time in the grey Void-like world.

Did Ink really mean it? And why was he seeing those memories? Ink does not have a soul of his own, so how could he return Error's feelings? Also, was those his past memories? Was he connected to Geno? Nothing he could think of right now could answer his questions. He needed someone to talk to about those, but who?

He had no clue how long he had been laying there, thinking, and soon fell in another flashback...

_"He was sitting in the save screen, alone with the window opened to his world. Watching, as the human killed again and again. He sighed, tears falling down his cheek bones. If only he could stop the child... But then, he felt a presence behind him other than the kid in a cage. He turned and looked at who entered his lonely home. "Hey Geno!" It was Reaper. The god of Death walked towards him and sat down right beside him. "Sorry for being gone for so long.. How have you been?" Death said, smiling at him."_

Error opened his eyes and sat up in one swift motion. "W-w-WhAt ThE hE-hElL wAs-WaS tHaT?" He said out loud. "iT fElT sO... rEaL..." He shook his head, layed back down. He closed his eyes again and tried to focus as best he could. Cutting the voices off, he concentrated on the silence he needed.

And the flashback continued...

_"He smiled back, but it was not genuine. "I'm fine!" And proceeded to look back at the window. "No you're not... Geno... You know you can talk to me, right?" Death said, with worry. "I know." He replied. "But you already know what's up..." Death sighed. "I know..." He looked back at Reaper. "Did you find a way?" Death looked down. "No... I'm sorry, Geno... Sci said there was nothing that could be done..." He sighed and stood up, while Reaper continued. "I've tried to find another way to free you from this place, but i couldn't find anything.. Geno? What are you doing?" Reaper said, standing up quickly. He looked at him and smiled. "You couldn't find a way, but i have one. If i use the Determination i have left, there's small chance that i'll be able to leave this place. With you." Reaper froze. "But that also means that you could die! I will not let that happen. Geno, please don't..." He smiled "If this means that i could be with you forever, i'm taking that chance!" and used the Determination. "GENO!"_

_..._

_He woke up, in a completely blank space. He didn't know who he was, or how he got there. He didn't have any memories left. He looked at his hands, but instead of seeing normal hands he saw glitches all around them. His palms were black while his fingers were red and yellow at the tips. He looked around but saw nothing but white. He tried calling for help, but got scared as his voice was deep and glitchy. Fear rising inside his soul..."_

Error opened his eyes and sat up quickly again. Panting. The fear of the flashback was still present, as if he just woke up in the Anti-Void for the first time. He looked around, but he was alone. The only thing he could think of was....

_"What did I just saw?"_


	11. Friends Reunited

Ink was patrolling around the many AUs of the Multiverse, with a big smile on his face. After all, he and Error started a new kind of relationship! Of course, it was nothing official yet, but they had something and Ink was not about to let this break. He may not have a soul but somehow, he could actually feel something for Error. Fake or not, it felt real and it was all that mattered for Ink.

His happy thoughts were interrupted though, when a happy, worried, relieved and crying Dream jumped on him for a hug. "Ink! Oh my goodness, I've looked everywhere for you!!" Dream said, squeezing Ink a bit.

"Hey Dream!" Ink replied, almost out of breath.

"Where were you? I've checked every single AUs AND your Doodle Sphere but i couldn't find you anywhere! I was so worried that something bad might have happened and-" Ink cut him off, stopping the hug. "It's okay, Dreamy! I'm fine. I've just decided to take a small vacation is all!" Ink said, smiling softly.

"Oh... Wait... That expression..." Dream's eyes became like stars. "Did you get a special someone?" Dream said, very excited.

"W-well..." Ink smiled, a rainbow pastel formed on his cheekbones. "I think so!?" He said, starting to daydream.

Dream gasped. "Who's the lucky person? Please tell me!!" He said, almost jumping up and down. "Do i know them?"

Ink hesitated. "Well... Y-yeah you do know him, but... Um..."

"Him?! I knew it!" Dream said, smiling even more, if that was possible. "So, who is he?"

Ink started to get nervous. "I'm not sure i should say.. I mean, it's not official-official, so..."

Dream pouted. "Aww... But, you told me before that you would always tell me everything..."

"I... I did?" Ink asked, faking his confusion. "Guess i must have forgot then. Sorry Dream... But We decided to keep it to ourselves for now." Ink smiled at Dream, reassuringly.

"I..." Dream sighed. "I understand... So, what are gonna do together?" He asked, trying to find a way for Ink to tell him who Ink was dating.

"I have something planned, and i can't wait to show it to him!" Ink said, smiling again and blushing softly while he decided to walk again. Dream followed close behind. "Show him what? What are you doing for him?" Ink humed happily. "I took one of the abandoned blank AUs and i'm currently making a beautiful scenery for a possible official date!"

Dream stopped in his track. "You're making an actual AU? For him?" Jealousy invaded his soul, but he shook his head when an image of Cross passed through his mind. "You never did this for me back when... We were dating..."

Ink stopped. "I.." And turned to face Dream. "I'm sorry Dream, but i told you... I only liked you as a friend... i didn't mean to hurt you by saying that..."

"I know.. But it's fine! At least we're still friends, right?!" Dream said, smiling. But his smile dropped a bit. "I just thought it was a bit strange to hear you say that." Their conversation fell into a small silence. And Dream fell a bit in his thoughts. "I wonder who it is... I feel so jealous... But at the same time, i'm not angry at all... Why do i feel like this?" Then, Ink spoke again, making him stop his train of thoughts. "Wanna go patrol the rest of the AUs with me?"

Dream smiled. "Of course!!" And took Ink's left hand with his, then left to patrol with Ink.

\---------------------------------------

Somewhere in a dark and miserable AU, he was pacing back and fourth in his gloomy castle. Waiting for his minions to come back from the task he bestowed upon them.

Finding the Destroyer.

While he had been unsuccessful in the last three months at trying to contact him, Nightmare wanted Error's help for his new plan. And he was not going to give up his search, no matter what. 

Then, Killer returned, alone.

"Well? Out with it!" Nightmare spoke, irritated.

"We found him." Killer said. "He's in Outertale."

Nightmare smiled. "Perfect" And opened a portal to Outertale.


	12. The Plan

_"Those flashbacks... Why do i have them only now?"_ Error wondered. Sitting on the edge of his favorite spot in Outertale, he watched the stars shining in the distance.

But was interrupted by an unwanted Nightmare...

"Error." Nightmare said, as he was standing behind the glitch. "I have a job for you that i think you'll be very interested in!" He smiled a wicked one at Error.

"A jOb? Is ThAt AlL yOu NeEd Me FoR?" Error asked, knowing the answer. But he secretly wished Nightmare would say something else...

"Of course! Why would i search for you if i didn't need you?" Nightmare replied, crossing his arms, clearly annoyed by that question.

"right..." Error stood up.

"So? Wanna know the details or are you just gonna stand there doing nothing?" Nightmare asked waiting impatiently for Error's answer.

"I'm NoT iNtErEsTeD." Error stayed in place, knowing his answer was going to make the Goopboy angry.

"What did you say?" Nightmare angrily asked.

"i SaId, I'm NoT iNtErEsTeD!" Error turned to face Nightmare with his insane expression. "gOt A pRoBlEm WiTh ThAt?"

Nightmare backed away, his expression still angry but his soul shaking with fear. "I-i..." He said, trying to calm himself and stop his stuttering. "No... But we did agree to help each other when we would need it..."

Error laughed. "YoU mEaN, YOU aGrEeD, i DiDn'T! nOw PiSs OfF."

Nightmare took a step towards Error. "But i need your help for this plan to work!" But stopped when the Destroyer made his strings appear. "i HaVe MoRe ImPoRtAnT tHiNgS tO dO." Error opened a portal behind Nightmare and used his red bones to push him in.

Closing the portal right after, Error sat back down and looked back at the stars, slowly falling back into his own thoughts.

\-------------------------------------------

Nightmare fell on his ass, back in front of his castle. Anger rising in his soul every second. He didn't bother to get up, as his tentacles, which had sometimes a mind of their own, lifted him back to his feet.

 _"Since when does he refuse an opportunity to destroy???"_ He thought, starting to pace back and forth. Until he got an idea.

 _"What is he up to? I need to find out!"_ He grinned and waited for one of his minions to come back.

Once they did, he ordered them to follow the glitch and spy on him to find out what he was doing. So they all left one by one to different AU's. Each one of those AU's that Error was sure to show up eventually and waited...

\--------------------------

After a while, Error stood up again and went back to the Anti-Void. He did not hear from Ink at all since they got back and he was starting to think Ink was lying to him. A lot of thoughts crossed his mind as he was thinking about the worst case scenario. Until another flashback came, but this time, Error was sure it was a real memory...

_"Messing with the excess determination did not work and he broke down in tears. Thankfully, Reaper was there to help him. And after a lot of efforts, he finally did it! He was finally free from the save screen and everything he ever wished for. But he began to toy with the excess he still had. Despite everyone telling him not to do it, he thought that since nothing happened last time, what's the harm in trying again?_

_It worked..._

_He accidentally sent himself to an empty and endless place, where time was non-existent._

_Quickly, he grew insane as the emptiness and loneliness ate him up. His sanity and anger towards everything and everyone he had helped started to make him change. And his memories were slowly getting erased._

_He passed out, as the process was, somehow, painful. And when he woke up..."_

Error opened his eyes, his whole body was glitching out of control. His brother's scarf appearing and disappearing every seconds as well as his scar and original colors. His right eye loosing sight and regaining it, over and over made him dizzy as he was slowly understanding that all of the things he had done, was the most horrible things he never thought he would do.

Disgusted with himself, he used strings to make a puppet of himself(he didn't make one before?), transfer what was left of his soul into it...

And ripped it to pieces...


	13. Is it my fault?

Since time was not present in the Anti-Void, Error's body was lying down, in pieces and in a pool of his own blood. His arms were ripped off from in between the elbows and the shoulders. His rib cage was all cracked, making it difficult for him to breath. His legs were ripped as well in the middle of the tibias. And his actions eating him up with guilt. All he could do was lay there since the pain was unbearable.

He was so disgusted with himself that he failed to hear, or see, someone walking towards him...

\-------------------------

Ink squealed. "Ooohh! He's gonna be so happy when he'll see what i made for him!!" Dream tried to catch up to him, almost jogging beside Ink. "I-i'm sure he will!" Smiling, despite his best efforts to keep up. Ink stopped, "I've spent months trying to make the perfect spot and planning the perfect date!!" daydreaming with his hands on both his cheeks, he was blushing a light Rainbow. "Oh Glitchy! I can't wait to see you again!"

Dream stopped as well frozen in place. "Did you... Did you just said 'Glitchy'???" Ink froze at that question. "Uuhh.... Y-yeeeesss?" Cursing to himself in his head for literally giving away his new boyfriend. "I can't believe you..." Dream took a step back. "I can't believe that you would start a relationship with... with HIM! What were you thinking?"

Ink went serious. "With this new relationship came an agreement, Dream." Dream crossed his arms. "And what kind of 'agreement' are you talking about?" Ink sighed. "First arrived, first served. I can't intervene if he's already destroying an AU and he can't intervene if i'm already helping or patrolling an AU."

"ARE YOU NUTS?!?!" Dream started to panic. "Dream-" And cut off Ink before he could add anything else. "No! I can't believe you would turn your back on the people you've sworn to protect... How is this okay to you?"

"Dream! He hasn't destroyed anything since we got back! Besides, if you were there, you would have understood why were agreed to this. He's not at all what you think he is! Actually, he's nicer than we thought!"

"Did you even see him since you got back? What if he-" Ink cut him off. "OH NO!! I FORGOT TO GO VISIT HIM!!" Transforming into a pile of ink, he left an angry Dream in a copy of Dancetale.

He searched for the Anti-Void, hoping that Error hasn't cleaned up the ink he left behind so he could come back. When he found it, Ink went through the portal making him appear in the grayness of the- wait... Gray?

He looked around and saw that the once white and empty place was now as gray as the Original Gaster's created void. As he started to walk, he saw Error lying down in the distance. Ink then walked towards him, but before he could get close enough, Ink stepped on something. Curious, Ink looked at what it was and froze.

It was a puppet of the destroyer... And it was ripped to pieces...

Panic raised in his fake Soul as he started to run towards the Glitch as fast as he could, wishing it wasn't too late.

"ERROR!" Ink screamed, falling to his knees beside Error once he got close enough. "What have you done...?" Tears started to fall down his cheekbones. "I'm so sorry for not coming back..." Taking the Glitch in his arms, He stood up. "I'm gonna help you!" He then took Error's arms, legs and the bits of the destroyer's ribs that had fallen, and brought everything to the Doodle Sphere. 

Ink then layed Error in his bed and proceeded to heal him as best he could. Wrapping all of his broken limbs in bandages, after he put them back together(he forgot he could use his pencils and brushes to fuse the bones back).

He did everything he could think of at that moment. All of this, while asking himself the same question...

_"Is it my fault...?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please correct me of any grammatical error that you see so i could fix them!


	14. Answers and Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright i decided to put two chapters into one, hope you like it!

The stress was overwhelming. Ink didn't know what do to or what to think. Just like in the Created Void-like world of Gaster, Error's wounds weren't healing no matter what he did to help. Even his glitching had stopped. At least he finally remembered he could fuse the bones back together with his paint... But that did not heal his HP.

Ink didn't know when he brought Error to his Doodle Sphere, but he knew it had been a while ago. Still, nothing had changed. Error had been laying in Ink's bed, broken and in a coma-like state since then.

And deep down, Ink blamed himself for Error's actions. If only he had been there. If only he had a good memory. If only he had tried to know more about what Error talked about. His feelings, his pain, those flashbacks...

Those flashbacks... Ink fell in his thoughts trying to remember. When he realized he clearly couldn't, Ink looked through his scarf and notes. When he finally found it, he started to read them out loud. "Error had been seeing some weird flashbacks or.. Memories? About a lot of things possibly related to Geno!Sans? I should look into that more when i get the chance!" Ink fell back into his own head, thinking about who could give him some answers.

 _"Fresh? No.. Sci? Maybe... Nightmare? Never.. ARGH!"_ Falling flat on his back beside his bed. "What am i supposed to do? This mystery is going to be the death of me..." He crossed his arms, pouting. But sat up straight as soon as he repeated what he had just said in his head. _"This mystery is going to be the death of me... Death... Reaper!"_ Ink stood up and was going to jump into his portal, but stopped.

He looked back at the Destroyer, hesitantly. Not wanting to leave him all alone again, Ink decided to ask Blue to stay by his side while he searched for the God of Death. Once he did, he then jumped into the portal and started his quest!

Blue was a bit puzzled. _"Ink did not say anything to me at all, he just pulled me into his home and left? Why would he-Oh my stars!"_ When he turned around while thinking, Blue saw why Ink was in a hurry. So, he sat in a chair that Ink made, and waited.

\------------------------------

First he went to the first place where Reaper could be. Reapertale. When he did not find him there, he went for the Save Screen. Where Geno!Sans was supposed to be. If Error was in any way related to Geno, the place would be empty, right? Geno would be gone. Right???

It wasn't empty. Geno was there, with Reaper. Ink was confused. What was going on here? But before he could say anything, Reaper spoke to him. "Hey, Ink! What are you doing here?"

"I... I have a lot of questions right now..." Ink replied. "Can i talk to you somewhere else?" Reaper nodded, said his 'see you later' with Geno and left with Ink to the emptiest place the Creator could think of.

Outertale.

Reaper leaned on rock. "So..? What's up?" He asked.

Ink's back was facing Reaper. "What do you know about Error?" His tone was serious.

"That he's the destroyer. Why?" Reaper raised an eyebrow.

"No." Ink said, turning to face the God of Death. "You know something. Something that's been hurting Error a lot lately." He crossed his arms. "So, what is it?"

Reaper sighed. "Yeah, i know stuff... But you're gonna have to be more specific." He said, starting to suspect where this conversation was going. Ink sighed and started to explain what Error had told him before. Once he was done, Reaper looked pale, sad and tired. ".... Ink... What he had been seeing was his own memories..."

"His own? So i was right.." Ink frowned.

"Yes... You see, when Geno had finally got the happy ending he ever wanted, he thought that playing with his excess determination wouldn't do anything since it hadn't the first time... But it did... It split him..."

"Wait.. Split? What do you mean?" Confused, Ink looked at Reaper with a raised brow.

"I mean it created two versions of himself. Geno was sent back to the save screen while Error was sent to the Anti-Void... And i didn't know, until i fought Error the first time.. I saw the mark on his rib cage and his soul after a struck him with my scythe... And when i showed him his scarf, he freaked out and left... I discovered shortly after that the version of Geno that i knew was back, so i stopped following Error..." Reaper walked past Ink and sat down on the ledge, looking at the stars. "I never thought he would remember..." A small smile appeared on his face as he recalled all the good times he had before all this mess.

Ink stood behind him, almost speechless. "And... Geno? Did he remember?"

Reaper's smile dropped. "No... He lost he memories as well... So i had to start our relationship all over again..."

Ink sat beside him. "Sorry..." Trying to be genuine. "Thanks for telling me." Reaper nodded and left Ink alone in Outertale. Once he was gone, Ink wrote everything on his scarf, to make sure he wouldn't forget. _"That explains the flashbacks, but... Why did he try to kill himself?"_ Ink thought. _"I'll have to ask him when he wakes up, and i will do everything i can to make sure he does wake up!"_ Ink stood up, made a small puddle of ink of the ground and jumped through it.

* * *

Ink continued to watch over Error, every day while going on his patrols. Everytime he left though, he made sure Error wouldn't be alone. And Blue was the only one he could trust to watch over the Glitch. This way, Blue was able to tell Ink just how long Error was out and told him it had been two months.

"Maybe even more than that..." Ink whispered. Looking down, he went on another patrol, feeling awful.

\----------------------

Some time ago, in a copy of Dancetale, he watched as Ink and Dream talked. As soon as he heard the name he wanted to hear, he grinned and went back to his hideout.

He stepped into the portal and arrived in a broken world, where everything was dark, gloomy and despair felt heavy on your soul. He cursed for not being able to teleport directly into the giant castle that was Nightmare's and started his walk through the highly negative forest.

Once he finally arrived, he went directly to the Goopy figure sitting on a throne. But before he could say anything, Nightmare spoke. "Dust. I trust you have a good reason for coming back here without the Glitch?"

"Good reason, but not good news. The Destroyer is in a relationship with the Creator."

"WHAT?!" Nightmare stood up, his tentacles moving out of rage behind him. "That traitor..." But then, Nightmare smiled. "Call the others and start the plan. As for me, i have something special planned for our dear Glitch!"

\--------------------------

Pain... Why does everytime he wakes up he always felt pain? Oh right... He tried to kill himself... Wasn't he supposed to be dead though? Or was the Anti-Void messing with his death again?

Incapable of opening his eyes, he felt something resting on his body. Even if it was light, he felt crushed by it's weight and let out a small grunt.

"Error!? A-are you.." he heard. Someone was here with him. But he couldn't make out the voice. Or maybe it was in his head? It felt so familiar though. Did someone find him? But who? Ink?

He started to cry, his eyes still closed. And he heard the voice again, he couldn't make out the words anymore but he knew the voice was starting to panic. Although, it didn't sound like Ink's kind of panicking, so... Who could it be?

He decided to try to open his eyes. After a good minute of fighting with the pain, and himself, he finally opened his them revealing an overwhelming orange color with some white dots everywhere.

Alright, so he was in the Doodle Sphere. That was good! So Ink was the one who found him. He looked to the side, without moving head and saw someone. Well, more like the shape of someone. His vision seemed to be worst than before.. He tried to, at least, make out the colors and notice a lot of blue.

Blueberry!

Of course, Ink would never let Dream watch over him, even if the multiverse depended on it... Even if the Dreamer would never kill him, he would tell Nightmare about it...

He tossed away that thought, thinking about Nightmare wasn't what he wanted to do at that moment. Instead, he tried to look at his surrounding. Even though he was in pain, he felt strangely comfortable. Of course he was, he was in a bed! This was way more comfortable than the harsh floor of the Anti-Void! He could be better without the blanket though..

As he was thinking, he failed to hear a second voice talking with Blue. That was until they got closer. Error looked at the newcomer and felt ashamed. Ink was beside him and he was crying. He glitched as he looked away. Revealing to Ink his true self(Geno) in a split second.


	15. It doesn't matter

Ink's crying stopped. _"So... Everything that Reaper told me was true..."_ He thought. _"But, why is he glitching like that? Why does his cheeks glow? And how can i help him?"_ Ink sat down beside Error, on the bed. "Thank you, Blue." He said.

"ANYTIME!" Blue answered, half smiling. After all, he was concern for his friend too.

Ink opened a portal using the Underswap sheet. "You can go back home." Smiled and let Blue go.

Once he was gone, Ink sighed. "I'm sorry i didn't come back to you, Glitchy..." When he didn't get a response, Ink sighed again and started to inspect Error's wounds. Thankfully, they were healing nicely. And, to Ink's surprise, Error didn't complain nor did he glitch. It was then he realized that Error passed out again... So, Ink stood up, changed Error's bandages and casted a healing spell on him. Thank you Heaventale!Toriel for teaching him!

After that, he decided to let the Multiverse be for now. If anything they just had to call him for help. For now, he wanted to be close and to take care of his new lover.

\------------------------------

Meanwhile...

Right after Ink got back into his Doodle Sphere, many AUs got into a state of panic as some were getting erased.

But, right before Dream could contact Ink, he took a hit behind his head and fell unconscious.

\------------------------------

For weeks, never leaving his side, Ink was taking care of Error and making sure that, this time, he would heal properly. And it was going well! If you didn't count the fact that Error was stubborn as fuck...

Trying to push Ink away each time he would try to help, or denying the pain killers by saying that 'He don't need them'... But other than that, everything was fine. Ink knew it wouldn't be easy for him to get Error to let him help. Even if they were supposed to be together now... Like, you know, a couple..?

And whenever Ink would ask 'What happened?' Or 'Why did you do this?', Error would stay quiet. Even when he cried, he would try to stay as quiet as possible just so Ink wouldn't notice.

But he did. Every single day. And Ink had enough. So, when he saw Error crying again, he went to him, hugged him and asked again. "Error, what's wrong? Please tell me... I can't take it anymore..."

"....." Error calmed down, but said nothing back.

"Error please. It can't continue like this..." Ink tried again. "I want to help you, but i can't if you don't let me.."

Error turned to Ink and hugged him back. ".... I remember...." He whispered, hiding his face in Ink's scarf.

Ink smiled a little bit, looking sad. "I know... I went to Reaper for answers..."

Error looked at Ink. "You did...?"

Ink nodded. "Yes. I was worried about you after i found you. I thought it was my fault... Well, it actually was, but mostly your own memories coming back..."

Error looked away, letting go of Ink. "That's funny, right? The destroyer destroying his own happiness..." Tears started to fall again, making his blue stained cheeks glow even more than they were already. "At least you found me interesting... You actually.. Liked me... Didn't you..?" Ink felt like a truck just fell on him, emotionally. "Of course i like you. I even fell in love with you!"

Error blushed, but hid his face in his hands. "What have i done..?" He glitched, his bones changing from black, yellow and red to white. His old red and ripped scarf appearing and disappearing. His clothes changing from dark blue and black, to white. "Why D-d-Do i WaNt-want tO hURt ev-EvErYoNe so bad...? What-whAt iS wRoNg with me...?" His tears becoming thicker. And Ink saw the blue stains absorbing some of the tears.

"Error..." Ink started. "According to Reaper, what you did was an accident." He got closer so his right side was touching Error's left. "You thought it wouldn't do anything." He rubbed Error's back gently. "Nobody could've known what was going to happen. Let alone knowing what the Anti-Void could do to you. And... It doesn't matter. None of this matters. What happened is in the past." He rested his head on Error's shoulder. "Everyone makes mistakes, even me. And i do wish i could go back in time and change things, but i wouldn't be the same person." He started to imagine what he would have been like if he still had his soul, but toss those thoughts away. "If you could've changed the past, we wouldn't have met. So many things wouldn't have happened and.. Honestly, the Multiverse would be crumbling already, if it wasn't from you." Error's hands fell on his lap as he looked at Ink. "What do you mean...?"

Ink smiled. "The Multiverse needs balance. Like everything! Day needs night, light needs darkness, to create something is to destroy. For example, to create a drawing, you need to sacrifice to whiteness of the sheet with the sharp end of a pencil!" Error sighed. "aGaIn... WhAt Do YoU mEaN..?"

Ink lifted up his head to look at Error, still smiling. "The Multiverse needs both of us, Error. If you hadn't destroyed anything, the Multiverse would be doomed to exist as one giant fused AU. If you hadn't messed up with your excess determination back then, none of this would have happened." Error looked away. "You like destroying, right?" Error hesitated, but nodded anyway. "Then what happened doesn't matter! Focus on the present, focus on who you are right now and keep moving forward! Same path or not, i will be with you in every step of the way. And our truce will stay as it is."

Error looked back at Ink, and Ink rubbed his tears away with his thumbs, cupping(idk how to write today...) both Error's cheeks in both of his palms while looking deep into his eyes. After a few seconds, Ink brought his face closer to Error's, now inches apart. Lips(screw logic =D) almost touching. Error blushed. "Ink..." He started, almost like a whisper. But then, Ink closed the gap between them, kissing him softly for the very first time.

* * *

You might think you can know right away how other's personalities are just by looking at them. But in the Multiverse, no one is exactly how you see them. And because of that, others tend to underestimate their opponent. Especially when someone look so innocent. But those who look that way, often hide a very wicked and crazy side. And Blueberry was one of them.

Thankfully, Blue was friends with pretty much everyone! Even if his main focus was to be a guardian like Dream and Ink, Blue could not keep himself from visiting his other, more bad than good, friends.

Although, Nightmare hated to let a Star Sanses into his lair, he couldn't attack him though. Even if he tried, there was nothing he could do to hurt the Bean. And every time he DID try, Blueberry would start to glitch and would be able to get out of the way... As if his time with Error changed something in his code.

Even the Destroyer couldn't kill Blue, making him extremely angry, until he gave up trying. And after a few times of hanging out with Blue, Error slowly began to appreciate his company. And, eventually, they became friends.(Though Error says otherwise..) And Blue was the happiest he've ever been. Their newfound friendly relationship was going so well too. Blue learned so much about Error that he was sure he knew the Glitch more than the Destroyer knew himself.

So you must understand the worry Blue felt when he saw the broken Destroyer in Ink's bed. His soul felt like it was breaking at the sight, and after Ink explained everything, Blue was at a loss.

Yes he did know a lot about the Glitch, but all the suffering the other endured everyday was always unspoken, thus unnoticed by Blue. Error always did everything to hide what was going on, even from the small guardian. And Blue didn't like that. What was the point in having friends if they don't want to share their feelings with you? Then again, it was the Destroyer they were talking about...

But Blue still had hopes for Error to open up to him more. Even for just a small moment. But alas, Error was just too closed when it came to feelings. Oh well...

Blue sighed as he walked back home. Stretch was waiting for him, or more like he was sleeping until Blue wakes him up. But instead he walked past Stretch and went to his room. Blue sat down on his bed and fell in his thoughts trying to remember something that Error might have been hiding in the past. But before he could think of anything, he blacked out as he was knocked unconscious.

****

Blue woke up at the sound of someone calling his name. He opened his eyes and looked around. The room was dark, the only light was the one directed at him and the only sound was the other person calling for him. He then looked to the side and saw Dream. "DREAM! WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE ARE WE?" He asked, trying his best to get out of the trap he found himself in. Both of his wrists were tied above his head and both his ankles were tied separately. Thank god he could still touch the floor...

"I don't know.. But I do know that my brother is behind this..." Dream replied. "NIGHTMARE? WHAT DOES HE WANT WITH US?" Blue started to panic, but did his best to hide it.

Then, they heard someone laughing. They looked around to find the source of the sound, but couldn't see anything but the light reflecting on them. "How sad... The two Guardians completely helpless." The voice spoke, with another wicked laughter. "Nightmare.. Why are we here?" Dream asked. "To keep you from interfering with my plan." Nightmare walked into the light so that Dream and Blue would see him. "I want some negativity, and i want to make Error pay for betraying me." He added, his tentacles moving with rage.

Blue was confused, but Dream answered his questions. "Are you talking about Error being in love with Ink?" Nightmare's rage grew. "This isn't love. IT'S MADENESS!" One of his tentacles hit the wall right beside Dream' head. "What he thinks he feels for that poor excuse of a guardian is nothing but an illusion." He turned his back on the two, his wicked smile growing. "But after today, he will regret ever betraying me."

Then Dream felt something coming from his brother. A strong and positive feeling. "Are you.. In love with Error, brother?" Nightmare's tentacles hit the wall beside Dream again. "What makes you say such a ridiculous thing?" Dream smiled, with hope. "Because, i can feel Love coming from you, Nighty.." Then, a tentacle wrapped around Dream's neck, choking him. Nightmare yanked his brother off the wall, breaking his binds and looked at him with rage and disgust. "I feel nothing for that traitor and i want nothing more than his death!" He smashed Dream on the floor and tied him up again. "He will regret turning his back on us once i'm done." He smiled and left the room, but before he past through the door, he looked back at his prisoners.

"I intend to finish what the Glitch started, once and for all!" And left, closing the door behind him with a loud bang.


	16. Nightmares and Dreams

When Ink pulled away from the kiss, he held Error close in a hug. Then they layed down on the bed and Ink dozed off in almost a second, smiling brightly.

Error on the other hand was wondering what the fuck just happened.

When Ink got closer, the Glitch felt something weird happen in his soul. When Ink closed the gap between them, the weird feeling gave him a big shudder that passed all over his body, and Error instinctively closed his eyes letting the kiss happen(While also letting Ink dominate him..). He had absolutely no idea how he did what he did with his tongues, but it seemed okay if Ink didn't laugh or told him to stop... Error never experienced anything like this before, or at least he thought(Could only remember the bad things he did as Geno and not his time with Reaper), and he didn't know how he should feel about it. Even if he did fantasized about Ink that way before, not that he would ever admit it, he still had no clue how all of this stuff worked...

It was a new experience for the Destroyer and he realized that he was actually enjoying it! Even now, he was lost in his own thoughts and the feeling was still there. Maybe because he was cuddling with Ink, but shouldn't he be able to stop the shuddering by now? It wasn't like a panic shudder or from the cold, it was as if his very soul was buzzing inside his rib cage. No wait, what did Blueberry called it? Oh yeah! Butterflies! Then again, Error didn't know what having Butterflies felt like, so he was skeptical about that(Not knowing it was actually just an expression).

He sighed and closed his eyes and he realized how relaxed and comfortable he was. Also, thank god the shuddering just stopped! But, the butterfly sensation was still there, making him strangely happy. He smiled, thinking that giving in to those feelings didn't seem so bad after all, and he drifted off to sleep.

While Ink was dreaming of beautiful things, Error was dreaming about nothing until a sinister laugh was heard. And right after that laughter came a horrific nightmare.

But it wasn't like the other nightmares he had before. It felt almost like a warning...

Or a threat...

_"He was walking around in his Anti-Void, and as he passed through his puppets hanging down from the ceiling on his strings, he came across someone. Someone who looked just like himself, and they were just standing there. He tried to talk to them but there was no response but just a blank expression. He looked around, his puppets had vanished. The whiteness of the place became dark and a weird grin was seen from afar. He looked back at the monster that stood before him and his face began to contort and his bones started to melt until all that was left was bits of bones floating around a broken soul. Horrified, he screamed and ran, but the other chased after him._

_As he finally escaped the abomination his phone started to vibrate. He looked down and it was a call from his own number. He answered it and all he heard on the other end was his voice screaming in agony. He jumped out of fear, dropping his phone on the ground..."_

He woke up, sitting up in one swift motion, hurting himself in the process. But he didn't care about his wounds. Tears were running down his cheek bones as he started to shake violently. While trying to catch his breath, he jumped, feeling something wrap around him. Error glitched out instantly. He turned to see who was trying to trap him, but when he saw Ink's face, Error hugged him back quickly. The Squid didn't have a soul, but somehow, Error felt like hugging him was always warm and welcoming.

Ink wanted to know what was going on and waited for the Glitch to calm down before asking. He couldn't ask, though... Because Error fell asleep again... Oh well, he'll just have to ask him the next day!

* * *

Darkness surrounded him yet again. The warmth he felt, gone. and as time passed in that complete dark room, he felt more and more empty. Feelings escaped him, little by little his worries, fears, hate were all dissipating. As if someone was taking them away...

Error knew who it was. It was easy to guess, really. Who else in the entire Multiverse could feed of of negative feelings other than the lord of Nightmare himself? 

No one. 

This whole situation would usually get him mad, but if he did get mad right now, Nightmare will just take it away as well... Sadly, there was nothing he could do at the moment. He couldn't even wake up, as if Nightmare was keeping him from doing so. 

And after a few more moments, when Error's negativity was all gone, the nightmares appeared again. But this time, he knew it wasn't real, so he tried to keep his calm and to not give in his own fears.

But as the nightmare got worst, he failed to keep his composure and fear rising again in his soul. As he saw everything he ever feared appearing right in front of him, an arrow flew fast right in between Error and his fears. 

A loud scream was heard as light started to shine through the once dark room. Error closed his eyes and shielded his face with his arms as the light got way too bright for him. Once he opened his eyes though, he let his arms fall his sides and saw a nice and sunny clearing surrounded by animals and plants. Not far from his position was a hill. At the very top of the hill was a nice apple tree that shone in the sun. Error then realized that what he was seeing was made from someone he never thought would actually help him.

Dream.

He looked around, trying to find the lord of dreams, but found nothing but a nice view of one of the AU he visited once. Dreamtale. Although missing the villagers, this place was beautiful, he had to admit... Maybe Ink was right for wanting to preserve life after all.

Then again, Error thought, balance must be maintained, whether he liked it or not. If there is no balance and only creations, the multiverse would just become one giant AU, with all of the small universes all smashed together. If this were to happen, it could very well destroy the whole Multiverse. 

Because of his memories, Error started to hate himself for everything that he did when he became a glitch. But now that he thought about it, becoming a glitch actually helped the Multiverse. Maybe he was actually chosen for this job? Maybe his creator knew about balance and decided to make him be part of it?

Who knows? On that moment, Error simply allowed himself to relax. He walked to the top of the hill, sat down and just enjoyed the view, finally getting some rest, with a genuine smile on his face.

\---------------------------------

Dream sighed as he just threw his brother out of Error's dream. As long as he stayed, the glitch will be able to rest properly. Meaning he now had to be there everytime Error would fall asleep. 

He didn't like it, but for Ink, Dream would do anything. And since Ink, somehow, was in love with Error, he was going to help them every step of the way. Dream was jealous, but even through his jealousy he was able to find it in his heart to help the one he loved the most. Even if it meant helping his second worst enemy. Of course his first was his own brother...

Nightmare... 

How could he be so blind... He should have trusted him more than his friends. He should have been there for him, and not abandon him when he needed Dream the most. He failed him. And that was eating him on the inside. Dream still remembered like it was yesterday, the look on Night's face when he yelled at him for not trusting their friends... And the horrific transformation as Night ate all the black apples... 

He shook his head, now was not the time to think about that. But at the back of his mind, he wished he could save his brother. Perhaps, one day he'll be able to achieve his goal and finally reunite with his dear brother. Only time would tell. 

For now, Dream just sat down, hidden from Error. He looked at his once beautiful home, reviving all the wonderful memories he made there. All the good time he and Night would laugh and play. 

He smiled, as he closed his eyes waiting for Error to wake up.


	17. When Shit Goes Down

He woke up, feeling well rested, but the pain hit him like a truck. Oh that's right, he tried to kill himself, how could he forget... TWICE! He tried to move, but couldn't. Error opened his eyes and looked at what, or who, was keeping him from moving and saw Ink, holding him almost like his life depended on it. Error smiled and blushed, realizing that his Haphephobia wasn't bothering him at that moment.

The warmth he felt earlier came back, almost masking the pain like painkillers would. He felt so comfortable, that he failed to notice Ink waking up.

"Good morning!" Ink said, smiling at Error.

The glitch jumped at Ink's voice though, but didn't let go of him. Not expecting the squid to wake up almost right after him really startled Error... But he stayed in Ink's arms, still too comfortable to move. "Morning..." He replied.

Ink sighed. "I've been meaning to ask..."

Error looked up at him. "Hm?"

Ink let go of Error, sitting up. "Why..." He started, and then turned to face Error, who also sat up. "Is your cheekbones glowing?" He asked.

"... I..." Error ran his fingers on his cheekbones. "They are?"

Ink shrugged. "Well... Only when you're crying but, yeah!"

"Oh... WeLl ThAt MaKeS sEnSe..." 

Ink looked at him, confused. "Why?"

Error looked away. "Because... My MaGiC cOmEs FrOm NeGaTiVe EmOtIoNs. ThE mOrE i SuFfEr, ThE sTrOnGeR i GeT."

"Oh..."

Error looked back at Ink. "i FeEl LiKe I'vE tOlD yOu ThIs BeFoRe.."

Ink shrugged again. "Maybe, you know I don't have the best memory!" And smiled at him.

They stayed like this for a couple of minutes, until both started to feel someone calling for them. For Error, it was Nightmare. And for Ink it was a distressed citizen. Both went to stand up, but Ink was the only one to leave, forgetting to call Blue to keep an eye on Error. 

The Glitch was still too weak to go anywhere, so he ignored Nightmare's calls, going back to sleep.

*******

Ink arrived in a copy of Underfell, where the citizen called from, and it was completely destroyed. Dust from the monsters that lived in this AU was everywhere and there was no sign of the Human.

Ink would have suspected Error for the destruction, if it wasn't from the fact that Error would have destroyed, not only the monsters, but the entirety of the AU's codes, buildings, everything. Leaving it as empty as the Anti-Void. So it wasn't Error, and Ink knew exactly who it was.

Nightmare.

Ink was about to call for Dream and Blue for help, but was interrupted by Nightmare's minions. The first one to engage a conversation was Dust. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Horror laughed. "looks like Night was right!"

Killer stepped forward. "Come on, guys. You know the plan!" And smirked.

Ink got into a fighting stance, ready to strike. "Do you plan to kill me?"

Killer laughed. "Nah! Night's got something better planned for you!"

Ink smiled, now getting a bit cocky. "You three never has been able to defeat me, what makes you think you can do it now?" He said, now leaning on his Broomie. 

Dust got an attack ready. "You'll see!"

All three started to attack all at once and Ink simply avoided all their attacks easily. Unfortunately he was grabbed by Nightmare's tentacles. They wrapped around him painfully tight, making Ink close his eye sockets shut out of pain. The tentacles then moved the Squid so he was facing Nightmare.

"Finally! I honestly started to think you would never show up!" Nightmare said, smiling like a creep. Ink tried to struggle, but it was in vain. As if the tentacles got a lot stronger than usual. "Nightmare," He said. "What are you planning?" 

Nightmare laughed. "Something special for my two favorite out-codes!" Ink looked directly at Nightmare, his eyes widening. 

"You see, while you were busy trying to save that pathetic excuse of a destroyer, i was busy gaining power! I've been killing and killing until my LV got higher than anybody else in the entire Multiverse!"

Ink's expression changed from a surprised face to a disgusted one. "You may have grown stronger, but my LV is infinite and Error's a thousand times stronger than you!" 

Nightmare laughed once more, but this time more like a maniac. "Oh, but i don't intend to stop now! There's still a lot of other AUs out there to go destroy! AND I PLAN TO DESTROY THEM ALL!" He yelled, throwing Ink harshly on the ground, picking him up while taking away all his drawing supplies, and throwing him on the ground again. Then he took Broomie and Ink's Vials away and he threw the Squid into a portal. 

Ink found himself in a dark room, with only one small light directed at a wall behind him. He looked over his shoulder and he couldn't believe what he saw. His two best friends, Dream and Blue, were tied up and looked like they were completely exhausted. And worst of all, Ink's paint was starting to wear off...

*******

Error passed a very long time lying in Ink's bed. So long that all his wounds were healed. Error started to think about Ink and how long he was gone. Usually he left only for an hour or two, but this time it felt like weeks... Or months...

Error started to get extremely worried, even if he knew Ink could take care of himself, Error couldn't help it. Without any hesitation, Error opened a portal and went to search for Ink. Only to find all the AUs he looked into, were all empty and destroyed. But since those AUs were left with only dust and broken buildings, Error already knew who did this.

"NiGhTmArE... tHaT's WhY hE wAs CaLlInG mE..." Error said out loud, looking around for any signs of the Goopy Nightmare, trying to find him. Thinking the octopus might be responsible for Ink's disappearance. But before he could open another portal out of the AU he was in, a tentacle wrapped around him.

Nightmare smiled wickedly and turned Error so he was facing the lord of Nightmares.

"Nice of you to join us, Error!"


End file.
